<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goliath's Quest by DesiringPirates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634431">Goliath's Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiringPirates/pseuds/DesiringPirates'>DesiringPirates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiringPirates/pseuds/DesiringPirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts after the second season, with no talk what-so-ever of Quarrymen. I might have fudged some things, like the reveal of Gargoyles, most people are still trying to believe that they do not exist in this story. Not that that will matter too much in this story anyway!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demona/Goliath (Gargoyles), Goliath/Elisa Maza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is an important piece, Ms. Maza. Are you sure you can protect it for me?”</p><p>The young cop nodded her head. “I know exactly where to keep it for you. Don’t worry, Professor Malory.”</p><p>The gray-haired professor smiled and stood up, reaching over the desk to shake Elisa Maza’s hand. When he first arrived into the island of Manhattan, back after being gone for five years, he had called up one of his favorite students to catch up. Elisa Maza was a hard-working woman and had always been willing to help out other students, which was the reason Malory had made her a teacher’s assistant during her college years.</p><p>When Malory had found out that Elisa was a policewoman now, he knew he could entrust her with something important. Elisa was like no other- a kind, courteous person with a sense of honor and a heart of gold. When she said that she was going to do something, she was going to do it.</p><p>“The Alternis Jewel is said to be like no other. There are many tales of people disappearing when the jewel is in their possession.” Professor Malory then laughed. “Then again, the jewel has been handed down for over seven hundred years, and no one has disappeared yet. I think it might just be a story.”</p><p>“Seven hundred years old?” Elisa asked, opening up the velvet case and peeking inside. In there laid an aquamarine colored jewel, about the size of a baseball.</p><p>“Yes. I know, don’t find anything that old anymore, do you?” the Professor laughed, and Elisa joined in- thinking of her friends, and knowing exactly where she was going to store this piece.</p><p>“Well Professor I think I should get going. I will hold on to this for you until the exhibit opens in two months.” Elisa grabbed her seldom used purse and stuffed the box inside.</p><p>“Thank you, Elisa. I appreciate it.” The professor gave her a warm smile. “Don’t forget to stop by every once in a while to say hello! You were always one of my favorite students.”</p><p>Elisa smiled. “I will, Professor Malory.”</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>“It is a pretty thing.” Hudson replied, looking over Goliath’s shoulder at the jewel.</p><p>Goliath had just woken up ten minutes beforehand and was glad to see his human friend there already, waiting for him. He always enjoyed having her around. After shaking off the day’s rest, he lightly jumped down from his perch and greeted her. She smiled at him and reached out to give him a hug- when they were interrupted by Lexington poking his head out of the castle’s door and calling out his welcome to Elisa.</p><p>Slightly embarrassed, Elisa and Goliath turned to walk into the castle. After the Hunters came and went, the Gargoyles were re-established in their ancestral home. On top of Goliath’s tower, Elisa and he had confessed their feelings, and Elisa surprised him with a very human trait- a kiss. He and his old mate would rarely kiss on the mouth- gargoyles rarely do- but that did not mean that Goliath did not enjoy it. On the contrary, Elisa and he would find themselves alone at random moments in the night and embraced each other. They still had not told anyone about this recent development, deciding to be a little selfish for a bit and, as Elisa said, ‘test the waters’.</p><p>It was there that Elisa asked for a favor. “I figured if the Professor wanted it to be safe, the safest place would be here with you.” She looked over at Goliath. “And hopefully Xanatos won’t find out that you have it and want it for himself.”</p><p>“Xanatos will not be a problem.” Goliath nodded his head. “I will keep it on me at all times.”</p><p>Elisa smiled. “Thanks, Big Guy.”</p><p>For a moment, they locked eyes, and smiled at one another. The world around them did not seem to matter much anymore, but they were once again interrupted when Brooklyn asked everyone what they wanted for breakfast. Elisa stepped to the side a bit, raising her hand to cup the back of her own head. Goliath looked over at Elisa and motioned for her to meet him outside.</p><p>Once out on the turrets, and away from prying eyes, the two held each other close and gave a contented sigh.</p><p>“Goliath…” Elisa started, sounding happy. “I think it is time. We should tell the guys.”</p><p>“I agree. These last two weeks have been amazing, but I think it unwise to keep the secret. Especially when I don’t want it to be a secret.”</p><p>Elisa smiled and nestled her head more into his strong chest. “I want to shout it from the rooftops, myself.”</p><p>Goliath chuckled and released his lady love. “We have to patrol tonight. There have been some muggings around the So-Ho area.”</p><p>“Tomorrow, then?” Elisa looked at her watch. “I have just enough time for breakfast before I have to report to duty.”</p><p>“Then we shall dine.” Goliath offered her his arm. Elisa gripped it tightly, and they glided back down to where the entrance to the kitchen was.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>Elisa smiled as she woke up. The night before, Goliath had arrived on her balcony after her shift had ended. Somehow mysteriously, the muggers from So-Ho were wrapped up and laying on the steps of the station, with full confessions ready. Elisa just smiled, and her and Matt Bluestone took them in and read them their rights.</p><p>Then it was time for the two of them to be alone. Mostly, they just sat out on the balcony and talked about how they were going to tell the clan about their relationship. It would be better, they decided, if they simply just sat them down and told them their feelings. Then Goliath told her about some of the rituals gargoyles went through when they found their mate. First the female must be presented to the leader of the clan for approval, then the two would prove their love by trial.</p><p>Goliath was fairly sure that there would be no test for them, mainly because the Manhattan clan had adopted a more modern way of thinking, but also because Goliath was the leader. They also wanted to tell the clan because the clan was important to the both of them.</p><p>But then, maybe an hour before sunrise, Goliath ran one claw through her hair, and gave her that special smile. The smile that only she could see, and Elisa leaned in and caught his mouth in a kiss. When the kiss ended, Goliath whispered his goodbye in her ear and took off towards the mansion.</p><p>Now Elisa stretched out her limbs and felt as Cagney, her cat, moved from the bed. “Okay, Cagney, I’m up.” She looked over at her alarm clock, saw that it was only six o'clock. She still had an hour until sunrise. “I’ll feed you, take a shower and scarf down a bowl of cereal. Then I got to get going.”</p><p>The cat only mewed in response, jumping up on the counter and nudging her arm. Elisa tched at her cat and scratched Cagney behind her ears before setting the food bowl down on the floor, the cat following the food.</p><p>After a bowl of Cheerios and a quick shower, Elisa decided to dress in a light blue blouse and a pair of her best dark blue jeans. She wanted to look a bit nicer tonight. A little bit of makeup, and Elisa was grabbing her keys and was out the door.</p><p>It did not take long for her to get to the tower, and she was up on the rooftop of the castle before the sun set. With almighty yawns, the gargoyles sprang to life, and Elisa smiled at Goliath and reached out to take his claw. Elisa was not nervous at all but was just wanting to hold him. Goliath nodded to her and they both walked into the castle, after the others.</p><p>“Hey Elisa!” Lexington greeted, and led the group to his desktop computer. “I looked up that jewel you gave Goliath last night. It’s very interesting, there are many stories of people disappearing, but only a few of them were said to actually return. And when they returned, they spoke of other worlds like ours, but different.”</p><p>“That’s interesting.” Elisa nodded. She looked over at Goliath and smiled. “But Goliath and I have something to tell you.”</p><p>Lexington did not seem to hear them however and continued to read from the internet. “It says hear that if you see a crack in the jewel, it is bad news.” By then the other Gargoyles- Brooklyn, Hudson, Broadway and Angela- were surrounding the smallest member. “Does the jewel have a crack?”</p><p>Goliath sighed and went to get everyone’s attention when Elisa looked at Goliath. “Actually, Goliath, does the jewel have a crack? I wouldn’t want the Professor to think that I ruined the jewel when I was supposed to keep it safe.”</p><p>Goliath reached into his pouch and pulled the Alternis Jewel out. “I am not sure.”</p><p>The jewel was heavy, with a swirling design embedded deep into its color. Goliath turned it in his claws, looking at it. He saw a tiny fissure on the surface and ran a gentle talon over it.</p><p>“Unfortunately, it does.”</p><p>Elisa frowned. “Damn. I hope the Professor doesn’t-”</p><p>Suddenly, a flash of blue light erupted from the jewel, and the clan was pushed back. Elisa bounced on her bottom, but quickly got up and started running towards the large gargoyle.</p><p>“GOLIATH!” She cried out and reached out to help him- but just as suddenly as the light appeared, it disappeared- along with Goliath. “NO!” Elisa stumbled and fell to her knees, still reaching out for the lost gargoyle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Adrift At Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened? Where did he go?” Elisa asked, looking around the room for the giant gargoyle. “Lexington?!”</p><p>Lexington shook his head and stammered out: “I…I… I don’t know! I need to research a little more.”</p><p>Hudson calmly walked over and rested his claws on the young woman’s shoulders. “Calm down, lass. In order to help Goliath, we need to get our resources together and try to find a way to bring him back.”</p><p>Elisa took a shuddering breath, trying to stop hysterical sobbing from happening. “Your right. I need to get a hold of myself, I’m a detective for Chris sakes!” Elisa reached up and patted her old friend’s claw. “Thanks.”</p><p>Elisa excused herself for a few moments to get some fresh air, trying to stop the rising panic in herself. This was just as bad as when she found out about her brother, when she started crying and could not stop. Goliath had been there to let her cry and then calmed her down, telling her that they will try to help her brother. He had rested a claw on her back, then began rubbing it while she took deep, shaky breaths of air.</p><p>At that memory, Elisa felt the panic take over and she allowed herself to tear up.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>He could not see anything.</p><p>It was just light.</p><p>Blue, he thought the color was.</p><p>It was hard to describe. He felt like he could see, but he knew he wasn’t. So, he decided to think on the last image he had seen.</p><p>The beautiful woman, with a look of terror on her face. She had reached out to him, and he tried to move closer to her, but the light had enveloped him, and he felt himself be pulled into this nothingness.</p><p>Goliath was afraid, and he hated being afraid. He wanted to go into his battle stance but found that he couldn’t move. Not that there was much of anything to fight, as there was nothing around. He was alone.</p><p>Then another explosion of light came around him, and suddenly the world came into sharp focus. Series of events passed by his eyes- a human kissing Elisa, a hospital room shrouded in darkness, Goliath and Elisa facing off in battle. Xanatos reaching out to grab Goliath’s claw. Elisa watching as Goliath and Demona flew off together.</p><p>Then he was back in the blue light, and he blinked his eyes. Then, slowly, the world came into focus again, and he found himself back in Manhattan. He stood right in front of the police station, holding the jewel and realizing that he was out in the public eye. Quickly, he ducked into an alleyway and took a deep breath.</p><p>“What happened?” He pondered, then started when he saw the jewel in his claws.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Brooklyn was wandering about the library in Castle Wyvern, a sizeable stack of books in his arms. He brought them over to the table, where he and Angela were going through texts and papers, trying to find out any sort of information about the Alternis Jewel.</p><p>“Alternis is Latin for the word alternate,” Angela mused. “… it seems to me that father is in another place.”</p><p>Brooklyn nodded, then noticed that the book dropped from Angela’s claws and she covered her face. The gargess wept, and Brooklyn felt sorry for the beautiful woman.</p><p>“Hey, Angela. Don’t worry, we’ve been through things like this before. We’ll find him.” The red gargoyle walked over and placed his claw on her shoulder. Without thinking, Angela twisted around and threw her arms around Brooklyn’s shoulders. She broke down, her claws gripping her friend tight.</p><p>Brooklyn sighed. He finally had the girl of his dreams in his arms, and it was because she was grieving for her father.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Quickly, Goliath stuffed the jewel into his leather pouch. Whatever had happened, he was back home, in New York. He can simply glide to the castle and continue on with his night. The lavender gargoyle rubbed his head, then heard the door to the police stations open. He dared a glance.</p><p>A very welcome sight greeted his eyes- Elisa, in her red jacket, walking down the steps and stopping on the sidewalk. Goliath relaxed. She was alright, now all he had to do was get her attention and they could return to normalcy.</p><p>“Elisa!” Goliath called out, watching as the beautiful woman smiled. The gargoyle was pleased that she was happy, but the happiness quickly turned into confusion.</p><p>At the same time, another man had called out Elisa’s name. She was smiling at him. He was tall, dark skinned, with long black hair. He wore a flannel shirt, tucked into blue jeans. The man smiled wide when Elisa hurried over to him and opened his arms to catch her up in a hug.</p><p>“They seem happy.” Goliath closed his eyes, feeling his heart break in two. These past few weeks, the past few months must have been nothing to her.</p><p>“Hey, Mr. Goliath!” Another manly voice sounded out. Goliath straightened his back, wondering who had sneaked up on him- but then saw as the tall human male reached out and shook hands with the officer. “Heard you solved the Whittenburg case. Congrats!”</p><p>“Thanks, Morgan.” The man Morgan called ‘Mr. Goliath’ looked humble. “I am just glad I was able to stop the criminal before another young girl suffered.”</p><p>“Looks good for your new detective agency as well, huh? Just try not to steal away your wife- without her, this whole station will fall apart!” Morgan laughed at his own joke.</p><p>The hidden gargoyle looked on, puzzled. This was strange. He was in Manhattan, Elisa was married, and to a man that he was starting to believe… was himself.</p><p>“He can try, but I think if I worked with my husband as well as living with him, I might be seeing the other side of the bars.” Elisa joked, and reached out to take her husband’s hand.</p><p>“Good! Well, see ya later, Goliaths!” Morgan waved as he began walking down the street.</p><p>Elisa turned to the man. “Ready to get home, 'Henry’?” She gave an extra emphasis on the name.</p><p>'Henry’ smiled. “Of course.” That was when Goliath recognized his voice, a deep Scottish brogue. It confirmed what Goliath thought.</p><p>That man was him, but human, and very much married to Elisa… Goliath.</p><p>“Jalapeña… where am I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: The Search for Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa Maza left the castle shortly after sunrise. The clan had spent the entire night looking up the legend of the Alternis Jewel and were nowhere closer to bringing Goliath back.</p><p>There was a lot of lore surrounding the jewel and knowing that she wasn’t going to get much sleep that day, Elisa brought a bunch of books home with her. She also decided to call on her old Professor, to see if he knew more.</p><p>Elisa sat down on her couch as soon as she got back to her apartment. Before opening up a book, she looked out at her balcony. It surprised her that just the other night she had spent a lovely couple of hours with Goliath there and now she had no idea where he was.</p><p>“Don’t worry Goliath. I’ll get you home.”</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>Goliath glided through the air following the red Ford Fairlane. Elisa and ‘Henry’ were on their way home. Curiosity overcame Goliath and he decided that he wanted to know more about them.</p><p>The thought that this might be like Avalon’s quests came into his mind. The jewel seemed to place him here, in this world, right when he and Elisa greeted each other.</p><p>But there were more questions he wanted answered. Why was he sent? Was trouble brewing? Why was he human?</p><p>If he was human, there was a good chance that the rest of the clan was human as well. Maybe he and Elisa would lead him to them. Maybe he should find the clan on his own and receive help from them first.</p><p>The red car pulled into a small parking garage at Elisa’s apartment building.</p><p>“So, we live here.” Goliath commented, then swooped down to the roof. He set himself up by the top of the windows and looked into the familiar apartment.</p><p>It took a couple of minutes, but the married couple eventually opened the door and walked inside. Cagney rushed to the door to greet them, and the human Goliath bent down to scratch her ears.</p><p>“Ah, home. The place I want to be.” The human stretched upwards, then was surprised when his wife jumped up on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “This place is nice too.”</p><p>The two kissed, and the gargoyle couldn’t help but smile. Even though the circumstances were strange, one thing had stayed the same in this world- he and Elisa.</p><p>He watched as Elisa excused herself and went to the bathroom. His human-self began emptying his pockets and unbuttoning his blue flannel shirt.</p><p>Cagney twisted herself around 'Henry’s’ ankles until 'Henry’ Goliath laughed. “All right. I’ll feed you.”</p><p>“And when you are done with that… come here.”</p><p>Goliath, both human and gargoyle, gulped when they saw Elisa. She stood by the couch, leaning slightly over the top of it. She wore a very provocative set of clothes- a black lace bra so transparent it was hard not to see her breasts and matching black panties with material that seemed to be missing in the front.</p><p>The gargoyle quick looked away, ashamed that he took that moment to stare at her. He felt his insides twist uncomfortably. He and Elisa… in his world… had not made it that far yet.</p><p>“You look beautiful.” Goliath heard 'Henry’ say.</p><p>“I missed you…” She purred. Goliath could tell that they must have closed the distance between them. He dared another look.</p><p>He could only see 'Henry’s’ back now, but the husband was holding the wife. “Three weeks was too long. I’ll try not to let that happen again.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The two lovers kissed, passionately. The husband picked up the wife with little effort and carried her over to the bedroom. With one booted foot, 'Henry’ had kicked the door close.</p><p>The gargoyle sat back and looked around. There seemed to be no trouble here. Why was he sent here? To see what could have been.</p><p>Now, more than ever, he needed help. He needed to find his clan.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>Elisa woke up on her couch, a piece of paper stuck to her cheek. She pulled it off and wiped the drool off her face.</p><p>“I must have fallen asleep.” She looked at the clock on the wall. “Only three o'clock. I’ll go make that visit to Professor Malory.”</p><p>The young cop pulled on her red jacket and ran her hand through her hair. I made her remember Goliath, and that was like a shot to the gut.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Goliath.” Elisa said more to herself. “I’ll get some answers.”</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>“Information. Can I have the town and the name of business you are searching for?”</p><p>“Uh… Manhattan, and a detective agency?” Goliath asked, the payphone dwarfed in his claw. He had done what Elisa had taught him to do and dialed 4-1-1 for information.</p><p>The bored voice came back on the line. “Can you be a little more specific, sir?”</p><p>Goliath sighed. “I apologize, I do not know the name of the business. I know it is run by… Henry Goliath.”</p><p>“Hold please.” Goliath could hear the lady typing on a keyboard. It only took a minute, but Goliath was starting to feel impatient. There was only two hours until sunrise. “Okay sir, you are in luck. The Clan Detective Agency is owned by Henry Goliath.”</p><p>Goliath took down the phone number and address, thanked the operator, and hurried up a fire escape. The Clan was only five blocks away from Xanatos’ building, if he hurried, he could fill in the clan and rest for the day.</p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>It was a small building in a slightly rundown neighborhood, but the building looked well cared for. It was red bricked, with a large sign with golden letters spelling out: <em>The Clan Detective Agency.</em></p><p>The gargoyle made sure no one was walking around the street before coming out of the shadows. He hoped that the clan was still them, and that they would listen to him. The lights were still on in the office, and Goliath could see the three youngest warriors walking around, filing paperwork and cleaning up.</p><p>“It’s now or never.” Goliath took a deep breath and knocked on the door.</p><p>The door opened to some rather shocked faces.</p><p>“Goliath! What happened?” A rotund man asked, and Goliath assumed that it was Broadway. Broadway pulled the gargoyle into the building and closed the door.</p><p>“So, I have not always been human here.” Goliath said out loud. Seeing the look of confusion on his friend’s faces, he stood up straight. “I apologize.”</p><p>“Wait- you show up here, in your original form, and apologize?” The man Goliath thought to be Brooklyn answered. “Goliath, tell us what happened. Were you cursed? Did the spell wear off?”</p><p>A hopeful look flashed across Brooklyn’s face, but as soon as it appeared it went away. Goliath shook his head.</p><p>“I have little time.” Goliath looked out the window, noting that the world was starting to get lighter. “I am Goliath. I am just not your Goliath.”</p><p>“A clone?!” Brooklyn went into a fighting stance.</p><p>“Stop, brother. I am not a clone.” Goliath went into an explanation about the Alternis Jewel, showing said jewel to them. The smallest man, Lexington, started searching on the internet databases for any word on the jewel.</p><p>“That is some story.” Brooklyn said, with Broadway nodding. “So, you have no idea how to get back to your own world?”</p><p>“His story checks out. The Alternis Jewel, alternis meaning alternate, has been said to have the users disappear.” Lexington looked up from the computer screen. “Maybe it transports them to other dimensions.”</p><p>“There is another dimension where we are still gargoyles?” Broadway looked wary.</p><p>Brooklyn nodded. “Must be.”</p><p>“Tell me, how did we become human?” Goliath asked, noting that he only had a short while before the sun rose.</p><p>“Remember when Demona had Puck captured, and he turned us into humans?” Goliath nodded, and Brooklyn continued. “Well, angry, Demona killed Puck just before he changed us back. Elisa was returned to normal shortly before the slaughter. Since then, we have been stuck in human form.”</p><p>“It has its advantages, but it is hard.” Broadway further explained. “It is difficult to be something you are really not.”</p><p>“Says you. I enjoy being human.” Lexington smiled. “I am still who I am, just that I look different on the outside.”</p><p>“Smart words.” Goliath commended, smiling at his young friend.</p><p>“Your words. You picked us up, Goliath, and we all learned how to handle the differences. Through it, you and Elisa grew closer, and, well…” Lexington looked a little confused. “I don’t know if you know, but you and Elisa are married.”</p><p>“I know. I saw us.”</p><p>Brooklyn stepped towards Goliath. “It’s still new. You have only been married a couple of months, though it felt like it took you guys forever to get together.”</p><p>Goliath had the grace to look a little embarrassed. The sun was due to come up soon. “May I rest here?”</p><p>Broadway opened a door. “In here, the conference room. There is nothing going on in here today, so you should be safe.”</p><p>“Thank you, friends. I promise to explain more about myself when I wake.”</p><p>The trio looked onto Goliath as he entered the room, and Lexington was the one to speak. “We promise to explain more as well.”</p><p>With that, the sun broke through the sky, and Goliath turned to stone.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>When he woke the next day, it was to a world full of chaos. The noise from the other room was incredible, with people shouting and the door opening and then slamming shut. He always heard something else, something he did not like to hear- a woman, crying.</p><p>Not caring about secrecy anymore, Goliath opened the door and rushed into the office. A startled scream came from the corner of the room, the crying had stopped, and Brooklyn rushed up to the gargoyle.</p><p>“What has happened?” Goliath asked.</p><p>“The Whittenburg gang kidnapped you. We have no idea where you are.” Brooklyn looked over at the woman in the corner of the room. “Don’t worry. I already explained you to her.”</p><p>Goliath looked over to the corner of the room and froze. Elisa was starting right at him, her eyes red from crying. Goliath took an instinctive step towards her but stopped. She was not his in this world.</p><p>“I will help. We will find him. Tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Whittenburg gang was our last case.” Brooklyn explained, pulling a folder out of a filing cabinet. “At first, a petty gang. Mugging people reports of abuse. Nothing the police couldn’t handle.”</p><p>“Then Stephen Whittenburg took over the group and started up some unsavory acts. He started up a sex slave trade, using young girls to make money.” Broadway’s voice had grown dark. “It was disgusting.”</p><p>Goliath felt his stomach churn at the thought. “The young should be protected. Not exposed to that cruelty.”</p><p>“Funny. That’s what you said.” Elisa’s small voice sounded from behind them.</p><p>Brooklyn looked over at her sadly. “Our Goliath went undercover. Became a grunt, but with the addition of his intelligence to his size and strength, he quickly rose in the ranks.”</p><p>“First he identified who was part of the slave ring. Then he found out where the young girls came from, and the clients.” Lexington spat on the ground. “One of them was Tony Dracon.”</p><p>“It took months. But when my Goliath went in too deep, we didn’t see or hear from him for three weeks.” Elisa joined the explanations, standing up and coming over to the group. “But then he got the arrest in. Found the evidence, convicted Stephen Whittenburg and closed the whole operation down.”</p><p>“Good.” Goliath looked down at the pictures of young girls, engaged in lewd acts. “This travesty should not have happened in the first place.”</p><p>Elisa sat down again, a panicked sob racking her entire body. “This morning the gang broke into our home. Goliath, he… fought, but there were too many. Then they…” She broke into hysterics, with Lexington putting an arm around her shoulders and handing her tissues.</p><p>“They threatened to take Elisa instead. Didn’t promise her personal safety.” Brooklyn finished. “Goliath had no choice. He let himself be captured.”</p><p>There was silence in the room now. Elisa wiped the tears from her eyes and calmed herself. Goliath hated it when he saw her upset. It made him want to punish whoever made her feel that way.</p><p>“I would do the same.” He said, and Elisa looked up at him.</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>“I promised once to protect you, no matter what. I will never let any harm fall on you.” Goliath went on one knee in front of the distraught woman. “I still keep that promise. Even if it means putting my own life in danger. As long as your safe.”</p><p>Elisa reached out and touched Goliath’s cheek. “Human or gargoyle, you’re still the same.”</p><p>Goliath gave her a small smile before standing up again. “Do we know where they could have taken him?”</p><p>Lexington rolled out a map of the city of New York. “Most of his hideouts have been raided by now, but we have some intel on where there are two others. My guess is that if they were in a hurry, and I bet Whittenburg is for revenge, he would take Goliath to one of them.”</p><p>“Whittenburg made an escape at 2:35 this afternoon.” Brooklyn explained, staring down at the map. “I would think he would be in a hurry, considering that everyone is looking for him.”</p><p>“We shall leave now. Brooklyn take this hide out by Central Park. I will go over to the one on Roosevelt Island.” Goliath commanded, and the gang nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Not without me you aren’t.” Elisa stood up, zipped up her coat and reached out to be picked up. “It’s time to stop crying and get into action.”</p><p>Goliath picked her up gently, carrying her out to the roof and taking off. Elisa gripped his neck tightly in fear, then relaxed.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s been awhile since I last flew.” She apologized and settled into his arms.</p><p>“No need to worry. I will not drop you.” Goliath tightened his hold on her and went off into the night.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Elisa rubbed her eyes. She then opened the car door and walked out into the waning sunlight. The young cop did not get enough sleep that day, she knew, but how could she even think about getting rest when Goliath was missing? It felt like the city had lost one of its staples, that it had lost a little bit of itself with him missing.</p><p>Or maybe that was just the way she felt.</p><p>She walked along the sidewalk, towards the New York University’s campus. Professor Malory was only a visiting professor this term, but Elisa knew he was trying to settle here in the city. Elisa always had fond memories of the professor; he always seemed eager to help her. She could only hope that he could help her out this time.</p><p>“Professor Malory?” She called out when she reached his office. “Are you in?”</p><p>“Yes! Come in!”</p><p>Elisa opened the door to stare at the rump of Malory. “Oh, uh… Professor?” The man stood up and turned around, smiling at his favorite student. He was holding a small statue, having just pulled it out of a box. “I need to ask you something.”</p><p>“Of course, Ms. Maza! Come, sit down.” The professor motioned to a chair that was full of papers and quickly reached over and brushed them to the floor. “I’ll clean that later.”</p><p>Elisa sat down and waited for Malory to set down the statue and sit down himself, before leaning over the desk to really get his attention.</p><p>“Professor Malory, I need you to tell me about the Alternis Jewel.”</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>The gargoyle touched down gently and let the cop leave his arms. She quickly shushed him with a mouth on her finger and pointed down. Elisa and Goliath had landed on top of the apartment building that Whittenburg use to live in and must still own. The penthouse suite was where he was at, and the penthouse had the lovely addition of skylights.</p><p>And all the lights were on.</p><p>The two quietly made their way over to one of the skylights and looked down. It showed a huge bed, with a lovely lady laying right on top of it. She was sleeping. There was no one else in the room with her. The two moved on to the next skylight, which showed an empty kitchen.</p><p>“As they say, third times a charm.” Elisa whispered and looked down. “Goliath.”</p><p>Goliath looked down into the living room and saw his human self-tied to a chair. His head was laying on his chest, and he was breathing- but heavily, as if he was in pain. There were two men, one on each side of him, and there was a man in front of him. The man was in a crisp blue suit, and he was twirling a baton in his hand.</p><p>Elisa bit her lip to stop from crying out when the man brought the baton down on her husband’s shoulder. The gargoyle reached out and touched her shoulder, stopping her from opening the skylight and jumping in. He looked over at the skylight that led them to the bedroom, and then looked around the ground.</p><p>The man brought down the baton again, and the human Goliath cried out in pain. He must have been tortured for hours, tied up and beaten mercilessly. The gargoyle was starting to become angry. Then he found what he had been looking for - a couple pieces of broken cinderblock, heavy enough to do some damage. He picked them up, handed one to Elisa, and then pointed at the bedroom skylight.</p><p>Goliath counted to three and they threw the blocks at the window, hearing the smashing and the woman screaming out in surprise. Being careful, the two peeked at the living room. The man in the blue suit sent the other two men to the bedroom, and Goliath grabbed Elisa and jumped up.</p><p>The crash surprised Whittenburg, who dropped the baton and stepped back in terror. Elisa jumped from the gargoyle’s arms and bolted towards the bedroom door, slamming it shut and grabbing a floor lamp to block the handle. The gargoyle turned towards Whittenburg and expanded his wings, looking threatening.</p><p>Elisa was already at her husband’s side, untying him from the chair.</p><p>“I hear you have been doing bad things.” Goliath the gargoyle growled, his eyes glowing white. “Don’t you know what happens to people who do bad things?”</p><p>Whittenburg’s face paled, but he reacted on instinct and pulled out his gun. He attempted to shoot, but right before he could pull the trigger the gun was shot out of his hand. The criminal gripped his hand and went down on his knees.</p><p>Elisa stood behind the gargoyle; gun raised in the air. “Bad people get put down.”</p><p>Goliath grabbed up Whittenburg and tossed him to the other side of the room. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch and slid down it, while Goliath grabbed the rope that his human self was tied up in. It only took a minute for the low life to be tied up, all the while the human Goliath looked upon his old self with confusion.</p><p>“You’ll explain this to me later, right, wife?” Henry Goliath pointed at Goliath. “I am sure there is a perfect explanation.”</p><p>“Later, Big Guy, I promise.” Elisa wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and gently squeezed. Henry Goliath winced a little at the pain, but still wrapped his arms around his wife.</p><p>“This isn’t over, Goliath.” Whittenburg spat out. “You ruined me! I will ruin you in kind.”</p><p>The gargoyle simply stretched out his wing and knocked the criminal out cold. There was banging coming from the bedroom door, and Goliath took the lamp stand locking them in the room and twisted it until there was no way for the handle to turn.</p><p>“We need to contact the police.” The human Goliath said. “They must be put through the justice system.”</p><p>“Agreed.” The gargoyle took a few steps towards the couple. “We took the liberty of contacting the authorities before arriving. A squad and paramedics should be on their way.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Elisa said, reaching out and laying her hand on the gargoyle’s arm. “I owe you big time.”</p><p>“Simply enjoy your life together. It is all I can ask of you.” Goliath shook his human counterpart’s hand.</p><p>“You should hide before the police come.” The human shook his head, his eyes never leaving the gargoyle’s face. “I cannot believe it still. I have… missed, being a gargoyle… sometimes.”</p><p>“You must strive in your life and keep moving forward. At least you are not alone.”</p><p>Henry Goliath nodded. “This form does have its advantages. I was able to be with the woman I love.”</p><p>Elisa smiled at her husband, then at the gargoyle. “Where you are from… do we… are we…”</p><p>“Yes.” Goliath nodded. “We are in love.”</p><p>“So, it seems to have been fated either way.” The human Goliath smiled. “That is comforting to know. ”</p><p>The sound of a dozen people sounded from below. Goliath opened his leather pouch and began rummaging through it.</p><p>“You have to leave!” Elisa warned, heading to the door to see how close the calvary was. “Hide!”</p><p>“I have an escape plan in mind.” Goliath pulled out the Alternis Jewel, found a crack inside, and rubbed his talon across it. He hoped that it would work… and it did.</p><p>A blue light erupted around him, and he could see his human self stare at him in amazement. Goliath watched as Elisa went to stand by her husband’s side, resting her hand on his shoulder. She raised her other hand in a wave of goodbye.</p><p>Right before the door opened and the squad came in, Goliath was gone from that world. Paramedics immediately went to Henry Goliath’s side and started assessing his wounds. The others were surrounding Whittenburg and the bedroom door, reading all the criminals their rights and arresting them.</p><p>“When we get settled at the hospital, Dear…” Goliath smiled at his wife. “…you are going to tell me that story from the very beginning.”</p><p>Elisa smiled. “Let’s get you helped first.”</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Goliath was lost in the light again. He could not move, though this time around he was not as afraid. The gargoyle watched as the same scenes he had seen before flashed before his eyes, constantly vigilant for any problem that might occur.</p><p>Then the light faded, and he was in a dark room. It was the middle of the night. He could only hear the gentle whirring of machines and the soft weeping of a man, and when his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see himself- his gargoyle self- holding Elisa’s hand and sitting on the floor by a hospital bed.</p><p>“What happened?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five: Learning to Accept Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What sorcery is this?” The saddened Gargoyle stood up and stretched his wings out threateningly.</p><p>“A sorcery I have yet to understand. I am a friend; I mean no harm.” Goliath held up his hands, surrendering. “I was sent here to help.” He placed the jewel back into his pouch.</p><p>Surprisingly, his other self dropped the brave act. His whole body went slack. as if weighed down by his grief. “I no longer care for help. We have been helped by many, and yet she still suffers.” The gargoyle resumed his previous stance, holding Elisa’s hand.</p><p>Goliath was now afraid. “Please, tell me what has happened. What harm came to her?” He started feeling guilty, feeling like he had failed in his protection. Elisa had been hurt- a gunshot wound, or a car accident, maybe?</p><p>“Cancer.” The kneeling Goliath answered. “Of the breast. We have been fighting for only eight months, but it spread quickly.”</p><p>“What can be done?”</p><p>The gargoyle was silent for a couple of moments. The visitor could tell he was pondering something, or maybe he just did not want to tell the truth. Eventually, the gargoyle sighed. “Nothing. She will die.”</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Two hours had passed, in which Goliath told his other self of how he traveled here, how the jewel enveloped him in a strange light and he ended up here, and in a world where he was human. The downtrodden Goliath listened carefully, nodding his head in his understanding.</p><p>Then the Goliath of that world explained all about Elisa. How one day she did her breast exam and found a hard lump, then made the mistake of telling Goliath about it. He hounded her until she saw the doctor, having read about modern medicine and what certain symptoms can mean. It took him a few weeks, but Elisa eventually went to see the doctor, who recommended her to see a specialist.</p><p>It turned out that she had stage two breast cancer, and the specialist recommended that she start chemotherapy immediately. It was an uncomfortable moment in their friendship, when Elisa sat him down and told him of the news.</p><p>“That was the first time I held her in my arms. Really held her in my arms. I stroked her hair, comforted her as she was crying in fear.” Goliath gently laid Elisa’s hand on the bed. “The past eight months have been hard, but wonderful. Elisa no longer cared what anyone would have thought, she loved with her whole heart. I am lucky that I was on the receiving end of it.”</p><p>The visiting Goliath looked out the window at the night sky. “Have you spoken to the doctor?”</p><p>“No.” His other self-walked to the window and stood right next to Goliath. “I spend the night here only, when she is given pain medicine to sleep comfortably. I… hide, when the nurses come and check on her.”</p><p>“Surely there must be something that can be done.” Goliath placed a hand on his pouch. “A spell, or some medicine of some sort.”</p><p>The saddened Goliath only looked upon the prone figure on the bed. Elisa was breathing slowly, the heart monitor she was hooked up to steadily beating. The gargoyles stayed silent for a few minutes, before the visiting Goliath sighed.</p><p>“I feel lost.”</p><p>“Welcome to my world.” The other Goliath looked up at the clock. “The nurse will be here soon to run her nightly check. We should go up to the roof.”</p><p>Quickly, and as unobtrusive as they could, the two gargoyles climbed up the building and rested on the roof.</p><p>“It could be at least a half hour until the nurse is done. I should go tell the others how she is faring.” The gargoyle stretched out his wings.</p><p>The visiting Goliath nodded. “I shall stay here. To keep an eye on things.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The gargoyle jumped off the ledge and caught the wind current, sending him to the other side of the city.</p><p>The visitor watched the city pass by under him, giving the nurse the time to take care of Elisa. He still could not believe it. His friend, his clan member, his love… lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to machinery that wasn’t really helping her live.</p><p>He closed his eyes and reminded himself that this was not his world. His Elisa Maza was healthy and whole, and he was going to see her again. Soon.</p><p>After a few more minutes, the gargoyle dared to take a look in Elisa’s window. She was alone again, and he thought that he would go back to the roof to wait for his other self… but the thought of leaving Elisa alone hurt him deep inside, and he elected to stay and wait for his other self here.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Professor Malory stared at his old student in surprise. This younger woman had just given him an order and was not exactly polite about it. Far from what Elisa was, and his brow knit in confusion.</p><p>“Ms. Maza, what has happened? Did you lose the jewel?” The teacher asked, leaning across the desk. Elisa pulled back a little, looking ashamed. “Please tell me.”</p><p>“No, it’s not lost. I was just a little curious, that’s all.” Elisa placed her hands in her lap and clasped them tight. “I tried looking up some information on my own and did not get very far.”</p><p>“Hmm. I need to go through my paperwork and everything again, but I think I could scrounge up some more lore of the jewel. I know I have some accounts that were written down somewhere…” The Professor stood up and walked to the other side of the office.</p><p>Elisa stood up and started poking around the bookshelves. She found a book all about mystic stones and lifted it from the shelf. A quick peek at the index told her that there was nothing in the book about the Alternis Jewel, and she put the book back. Then something caught her eye- a book about beasts. Without thinking, Elisa grabbed the book and shoved it into her jacket, before the Professor exclaimed in victory and turned to look back at Elisa.</p><p>“Now let’s see…” The two made their way back to the desk and rolled out a tapestry, some papers and books. “It is said that the jewel is over seven hundred years old… which brings the date of the jewel to have been forged in the 1200s.”</p><p>“Very old, indeed.” Elisa bit her lip. She thought of her friends, who were at least two hundred years older. “Does it say who forged it?”</p><p>“No. Though the accounts were all chronicled across Europe, starting from Rome and moving to the new land, here.” Professor Malory. “It is widely believed that the jewel was from Latin descent… which makes sense, as ‘alternis’ is Latin for 'alternate’.”</p><p>“And these accounts… didn’t you say that the people who owned the jewel would disappear? Where did they go?” Elisa asked, reaching out and pulling a book towards herself.</p><p>Professor Malory looked at the old tapestry and ran his fingers across the top. “Many would say that they would see themselves, in other worlds, in situations vastly different from their own. Some would make it back.”</p><p>Elisa closed her eyes. “Some would not.”</p><p>Malory nodded. “Again, these are just stories. Many old artifacts often have lore surrounding them, to increase the intrigue of the item. I’m fairly sure the jewel is harmless.”</p><p>“Harmless. Right.” Elisa stood up and turned so her back was to the professor. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyelids shut, trying to stop the tears from coming out. Elisa was scared for Goliath, afraid that she was not going to see him anymore. This weeping was not like her, but then again, it wasn’t often that the one closest to her vanished.</p><p>“In legends, the jewel is said to have a crack. If you find it, and run your skin over it, it’s magic leeches onto you and the jewel is activated.”</p><p>Elisa gasped and turned around to see Professor Malory a little shocked at her response. “Is there a crack on it?”</p><p>“Well, yes. But it is difficult to see, it is very small. No one is really surprised about it. A lot of ancient materials have been damaged with age.” Malory placed the book he had been reading from down and took a careful step towards the young woman. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>Elisa shook her head as if took shake her thoughts away. “Yes! No worries. Thank you for your help, Professor.”</p><p>“No problem, my dear. I will begin my research of the jewel soon, to prepare for the upcoming exhibit about it. Would you like me to send you stories that are interesting?” Malory asked.</p><p>Elisa smiled. “Yes! Just call, and I’ll come over and get them.” She walked over to the door and opened it to leave. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Anytime, my dear.”</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>A little over an hour had passed when Goliath returned to the room. The visiting Goliath got up from his spot by Elisa and stepped aside so the gargoyle can resume his post. Then he noticed something.</p><p>“Who is this?” Goliath asked, pointing at a bounded man.</p><p>“Oh god there are two of you?!” The captive blanched. His widened eyes darted between the two gargoyles, feeling that he was not going to survive the night.</p><p>“This is Elisa’s doctor.” The tall gargoyle gripped the ropes binding the man and pulled him towards the prone Elisa. “He is going to save her. Or else.”</p><p>Goliath gasped and rushed to his other self’s side. “This is madness. Let him go!”</p><p>“No!” The distraught Goliath roared and pushed the visitor away. “There has to be another way. You said so yourself. So, the good doctor here is going to find the cure and save her.”</p><p>“But… people are trying, people are always working towards a cure! It takes time! Cancer is a very difficult illness to examine-” The scared man looked down at Elisa. “I am sorry this is happening to you, but I am doing all I can for Elisa!”</p><p>“This is only your grief talking! Elisa is getting the best care, I’m sure!”</p><p>Goliath dropped the doctor to the ground and straightened out, preparing to fight. “The best care?! THE BEST?! If she was getting the best care, she would not be dying!”</p><p>“But you heard the doctor, people are trying! You cannot force him to look for a cure for one while he could help millions of other in the future!” Goliath placed his claws on the angry gargoyle’s shoulders, trying to get him to stand still. “This is kidnapping!”</p><p>“I need to try!”</p><p>“I understand. I did this once, but it was not the right thing to do.” Goliath thought of Doctor Sevarius, and how he abducted him and forced him to work to find a cure for Talon. Elisa had told him that while his heart was in the right place, what he did was wrong. “You need to let the doctor free and let him do his job!”</p><p>The pinned Goliath knocked the arms off of him and roared again, attracting the attention of the nursing staff. The visiting Goliath had no choice. He cocked his elbow back and punched himself in the face, watching his other self fall to the ground. It was just the shock the other needed, and he stayed sitting on the ground.</p><p>The doctor remained silent, watching at the hulking figure on the floor stared at his lap. The standing gargoyle looked out the window. He waited until the other gargoyle stood up and joined him at the window.</p><p>“Elisa would not have wanted this. To be subjected to heinous experiments, to be a test subject just for the opportunity for you to keep her. You could lead her to more pain than necessary. Do you want to be the one responsible for that?” Goliath looked over at his other self.</p><p>Goliath closed his eyes. “No. I do not want that.”</p><p>“Then release the doctor. Let him help Elisa the best way he can.” Goliath turned around and stared at the woman. She was still resting peacefully, her bald head laying on her pillow, the blanket moving up and down with her breaths. “Spend all the time you can with her. Tell her stories of your rookery days. Read to her, tell her how much she means to you.”</p><p>“I will.” The saddened Goliath moved towards the doctor and bent down. With one talon, he cut the ropes that bound the doctor, then took a step back. “I apologize, doctor.”</p><p>“This night has been… interesting. I do not want to see you again.” The doctor took a minute to check over Elisa’s charts. “Luckily I do not work night shifts.” He looked over his shoulder at the Goliaths and smiled. “Will you keep an eye on her for me then?”</p><p>Goliath nodded. “I will.”</p><p>The doctor left the room them, muttering that he would now have to find a taxi in order to get home. The visiting Goliath watched as his other self went back to Elisa’s side. The gargoyle gently caressed her cheek, sat down, and took her hand.</p><p>“I want to tell you about the first time I met Brooklyn, and how much I loathed him when we were young.” Goliath started, keeping his eyes only on the beautiful woman in bed.</p><p>The visiting Goliath smiled, though he still felt the pain deep inside of him. He recalled when Elisa had been shot, and how powerless he felt when he looked down on his hurting friend. He moved to the window, climbed out, and made his way back up to the roof.</p><p>“I believe I am done here.” Goliath reached into his leather pouch and took out the Alternis Jewel. He turned it over in his hands. “Please, please send me home.”</p><p>He found the crack, ran a finger over it, and allowed the light to take him once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six: A Startling Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light disappeared and Goliath found himself alone in an abandoned building. He pocketed the jewel, walked towards the door, hoping that his weird trip was over. It would be nice to be home, to sit in one of the recliners with a book and a cup of tea. He would call on Elisa after her shift and listen to her talk about her day.</p><p>If he was home. So far, this world seemed normal. Manhattan was alive, as usual. The gargoyle passed by the old clock tower, to see that it was still blown out. Goliath sighed; he was back! He had to be!</p><p>Goliath twitched his wings and caught an air current that put him in the direction of Castle Wyvern. It took him only a few minutes to get there and he was so glad when he touched down on his home.</p><p>Then a red laser beam shot at him, and Goliath only missed it be a few inches.</p><p>“Well, well, well.” Elisa lowered the gun. “I knew you weren’t done with the fight.”</p><p>Goliath could only stare at her in horror.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Broadway returned to the castle, Angela in tow. The two gargoyles looked sadly at each other before sighing deeply and walking into the castle. They had looked through the whole city for their leader, but he was nowhere to be found. Now they had to go in and tell Brooklyn that they had failed in their search.</p><p>Angela grabbed Broadway’s hand, making him stop. The blue gargoyle stopped and turned to look at her.</p><p>“Thank you.” Angela felt tears fill her eyes. “For coming with me to look for my father.”</p><p>“Oh, Angela… I would do anything for you.”</p><p>Angela reached out and gave him a hug. After pulling away, the two turned a corner and walked into the main room of the castle.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>“Elisa!” Another fire was shot, and Goliath jumped out of the way. “Stop! It’s me!”</p><p>Elisa pushed a button on her weapon, and it recharged. She shoulder it, looked through the eye scope and smiled. “I know.”</p><p>Goliath’s eyes grew wide in terror and he rolled out of the way of yet another blast. Elisa groaned in frustration, following him with her weapon. Goliath stood up again and took one step towards the young woman.</p><p>She seemed different. She wore her long ebony hair was tied back, her makeup was dramatic- full of blues and golds. Her outfit was skintight and reminded Goliath of those secret agents in movies that the young gargoyles made him watch. The black leather shone in the moonlight, accentuating her curves. But as such a dramatic change as her look was, it was her face that shocked Goliath the most- it was full of hatred, and it was all for him.</p><p>“Elisa, please, stop!” Goliath held out his hands, reaching for her. “You don’t understand!”</p><p>“I don’t need to.” Elisa sighted her gun on him and went to squeeze the trigger. “Goodbye, Goliath.”</p><p>The gargoyle felt his heart drop in his chest. This was not his world. This was not his Elisa. And unless he did something soon, she was going to murder him, and he was not going to be able to stop her.</p><p>A purple blur passed by, and Elisa was knocked to the ground. She landed hard on her rump and her weapon flew out of her hands. A strong claw reached out and grabbed the airborne gun, then squeezed and the gun snapped in half.</p><p>“You will not kill another gargoyle, murderer!” Goliath bellowed and threw one half of the gun at Elisa’s head, which knocked her out.</p><p>The gargoyle turned and stared at the visiting Goliath, who again stared in horror. This Goliath was scarred, a long gash starting at his chin and going down to his chest. His right ear had a tear in it, and his expression was one of sourness.</p><p>“We need to leave now. Xanatos will send out the steel clan.” The scarred Goliath spread his wings and rushed to the side of the castle.</p><p>Goliath reached out to touch the unconscious Elisa, but the other gargoyle stopped him.</p><p>“Leave her! She is not of our concern.”</p><p>“This is Elisa, she is always of my concern.” Goliath defiantly answered and continued to reach out to the human.</p><p>The scarred Goliath ran to his side, picked him up, and threw him off the side of the castle. Goliath quickly spread his wings and caught himself before he hit the ground and watched at the other gargoyle leaped from the battlements and glide into the night air. Upset, he decided to follow himself, hoping to get some answers from the warring Goliath.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>“Why were you attacking Elisa?!” Goliath demanded when they touched base at the old abandoned building that he arrived in before. “Why did you call her a murderer?!”</p><p>The scarred Goliath turned and sneered at the visitor. “Because she is! She murdered my clan, hunts me down and works with Xanatos to bring the end of gargoyles!”</p><p>Goliath gasped in shock and shook his head in disbelief. “No. Elisa would never-”</p><p>“Elisa did. I trusted her, then she betrayed me. I woke one night to see my entire clan in pieces.” The scarred Goliath reached out and grabbed Goliath’s shoulders. “My turn. Where the hell did you come from?!”</p><p>Goliath roared and knocked the other’s hands away. He took a couple of steps back and covered his face with his hands. “NO! I will not believe this. This is wrong!” The gargoyle grabbed his leather satchel and ripped it open. He grabbed the Alternis Jewel and began running his talons all over it, looking for the crack. “It has to be here. I do not wish to be left here!” But he could not find the crack. He cried out in anguish.</p><p>The scarred Goliath rushed to Goliath’s side and grabbed his upper right arm. He growled, and Goliath quickly placed the jewel back in the satchel before the other could grab it. The scarred Goliath pushed the visitor down to the ground and towered over him.</p><p>“Answer me! Where did you come from?!”</p><p>Goliath stood up and help his hands up in surrender. “I do not cause harm. I am you. I come from another world. I was sent here to… to help.” He was saddened now, and he went to sit down on the ground. “How did it become like this?”</p><p>“You do not know?” The scarred Goliath folded his arms across his broad chest. “Her brother, Derek, was an experiment of Sevarius’. He was turned into a monster.”</p><p>“He accepted his fate.”</p><p>“He is dead.” Goliath gruffed and looked down at his other self. “I… tried to help, once. I took Doctor Sevarius and forced him to make a cure. I gave the cure to Derek… he trusted me. I did not know that it was poison.”</p><p>The visiting gargoyle stood up and pushed his other self’s shoulder so he could look at himself. His scar glistened in the moonlight coming in from the window.</p><p>“Elisa was the one who stopped me. How did she not know where you were?” Goliath asked, angry at this world, and his inability to leave it.</p><p>“Does it matter? That was just the start.” The scarred Goliath clenched his claws tightly. “Since then, she has wounded me, not accepted my sincerest apologies. She accepted my apologies, but she was planning on betraying me. I woke on Halloween night to find my clan destroyed. Since then, she has killed countless other creatures and consistently tries to end me.”</p><p>“Why is she in Castle Wyvern?”</p><p>The scarred Goliath laughed. It was short and brutal. “How do you think she pays for all her fancy weapons?”</p><p>“I will not believe this.” Once again, Goliath ran his talons over the jewel, hoping that it will activate and send him home. Once again, the jewel was dormant. “Damn!”</p><p>“What is that? Why do you keep holding it?” The scarred Goliath reached out to grab it, but Goliath knocked his hand away.</p><p>“This is none of your concern.” He pocketed the jewel again. “I was sent here for a reason. I believe that reason is to stop you two fighting.”</p><p>The scarred Goliath laughed again. “Good luck.”</p><p>“IT WILL HAPPEN!” Goliath roared. “This is not meant to be.”</p><p>“And how, pray tell, is it supposed to be?”</p><p>“Loving. Elisa and I are in love. We have been for a long time now; we will persevere in the darkest of times. It has to be the same here.”</p><p>The sun broke through the window, but before the two gargoyles could turn to stone, the scarred Goliath cocked his elbow back and punched Goliath. He fell to the ground, a frown etched upon his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven: Terrifying Accounts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa Maza forced herself to go to bed. She took a shower- the first in two days- and put on her comfortable pajamas. She curled up in the sheets, pulling the blankets around herself. Then she laid there for a good hour, her thoughts swirling around.</p><p>Goliath had been gone for two nights. And it seemed, that without the jewel, there was no way of getting to wherever he was. Elisa had been reading the book of monsters that she picked up, wondering if it could help her understand why Goliath had been taken- but the only entry that mentioned gargoyles was fairly unhelpful.</p><p>“I need sleep. I will think straight if I get some rest.” Elisa muttered to herself, looking at her alarm clock that said one o’ clock in the turned to lay on her side, and closed her eyes. She laid there for a couple of minutes, wondering what she was going to do next, until she fell asleep.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>David Xanatos bent down and opened the box. Elisa Maza sat on his desk, polishing her pistol. He shifted the packing peanuts around and smiled when he found his quarry. He pulled out the item, revealing a huge sword.</p><p>“Surtr’s sword.” Xanatos took the hilt in his hand and raised it above his head. “With this, we can finally rid ourselves of those annoying gargoyles.”</p><p>Elisa smiled and continued cleaning her gun. “The other one looked exactly like Goliath.”</p><p>“A twin, perhaps?” Xanatos asked, lowering the sword to look at the blade.</p><p>“No. He did not seem to know why I was attacking him. He told me that I did not understand.” Elisa holstered her weapon. “I don’t know if he was even from this world. Some sort of magic brought him here.”</p><p>“Two Goliaths are bad news. We have to eliminate them from the world.” Xanatos thrusted the sword up into the air, and it flamed to life, glowing bright red and orange. Elisa gasped in amazement at the indestructible sword. “And I think it just got a whole lot easier.”</p><p>________________________________</p><p>The sun set, and the stone gargoyles came to life. The scarred Goliath stretched out his body, yawning loudly. The visiting Goliath followed suite. Then he reached into his pouch, pulled out the Alternis Jewel, and looked for the crack. He still could not find it.</p><p>“You dare to love that monster?” The scarred Goliath asked, watching as the visitor stood up. “She destroyed our world.”</p><p>“Maybe here. But I believe that she will see the error of her ways, and you will see yours. This world can be fixed.”</p><p>“You cannot fix the world. You only have to live in it.” The scarred Goliath turned his back. “Leave now. You are nothing but trouble. I do not wish to have to deal with you as well as her.”</p><p>“I have to keep you safe. I have to keep her safe.” Goliath vowed but turned and walked towards the door.</p><p>Goliath climbed up the side of the building and stepped out on to the roof. The night air whipped through his hair, and he looked over the city he had grown to love. He had to get to the castle. He had to convince Elisa to sit and talk with him. He might have to subdue her first, but he was determined to make her see the error of her ways.</p><p>Goliath had to save her. In the process, he could save himself. It wasn’t too late. He hoped it wasn’t too late.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>Xanatos geared up. With the flaming sword, he could finally vanquish Goliath. The sword was the key, it had never failed Surtr, and as long as his heart was true Xanatos could wield its power.</p><p>Elisa strapped into her leather outfit, adding some protective armor on top of it. The armor made it a little bit more difficult to move, but if this was the final battle, then she was going to want it.</p><p>“Are you sure this other Goliath will come?” Xanatos asked, looking over the city.</p><p>“Positive.” Elisa answered, making sure she had all her weapons on her belt. “He seem to know me, and in his eyes, where are friendly. I have the suspicion that he will try to talk to me.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Xanatos gripped the hilt of the sword and it sprang to life in a hot fire. “Then I will test this out on him.”</p><p>Elisa only smiled. She stood, feet apart, arms across her chest. She watched the New York City skyline for any flying beasts, and she was right when she said that Goliath would come. He was gliding straight for her now.</p><p>“Showtime.” She grinned.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>The gargoyle aimed for the young woman on the castle turret and did not slow down. Almost silently, he scooped up Elisa and held her tightly. Xanatos only watched as the human was lifted high in the air, but he was unconcerned. Whether she lived or not, it did not matter in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>“Alone, are we?” A gruff Scottish brogue sounded behind the man. “And with a new toy.”</p><p>Xanatos grinned widely. He turned towards Goliath, who was already in a fighting stance. The businessman laughed. “All the better to kill you with, my friend.”</p><p>The scarred Goliath looked up into the starry night sky. “He is not going to kill her.”</p><p>Xanatos shrugged. “She will kill him. Probably while in flight, which is kind of ironic, don’t you think? Kills her foe, only to have fated herself to an unnecessary death.”</p><p>Goliath kicked out then, knocking into Xanatos legs. The man went down but kept a tight grip on his flaming sword. Xanatos rolled up then kicked his legs out, landing on his feet and picking himself up. He swung the sword above his head and brought it down, only missing his enemy by inches.</p><p>“Let the games begin, I guess.” Xanatos quipped and swung the sword once more.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>Elisa was wearing a chef’s hat, twirling a spoon around in her fingers. She hummed and tapped the pots and pans in the brightly lit kitchen, causing the food and utensils to dance around her on the table. The carrots began beating an interesting rhythm on the pots, a soft sort of tapping sound.</p><p>Elisa stopped twirling the spoon, and all the food and accessories stopped their happy danced. Only the carrots kept beating on the pot, going <em>tap tap tap.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tap tap tap.</em>
</p><p>Her eyes opened up. She stretched out and rubbed her crusty eyes, yawning a huge yawn. The tapping still continued. The cop looked at the clock and stared at it in shock. It was ten-thirty at night!</p><p>Elisa pulled the blankets off of her and got out of bed. Cagney’s tail twitched in excitement and the cat followed her out of the bedroom, heading straight for the kitchen. Though Elisa did not come to the kitchen, much to Cagney’s disappointment, but straight to the balcony. She pulled the door open and let her guest in.</p><p>Angela looked worried still. Elisa, without even saying hello, enveloped the young gargoyle in her arms and held her tight for a few moments. Angela returned the hug, resting her head on her human friend’s shoulder.</p><p>“Any word?” Elisa asked as the two-woman pulled apart.</p><p>Angela shook her head. “Lex has found some stories, but it is the same thing. People disappear. Some are gone for only a few days, some are gone for a few years, some never came back. But the people who came back kept going on and on about different worlds.”</p><p>Elisa closed her arms over her chest and rubbed them. She turned and went to her kitchen, where Cagney was impatiently waiting for her dinner. As she busied herself with the task, Angela sat down in a chair.</p><p>“I was worried about you. You usually are at the castle before the sun sets.” Angela paused, trying to find the right words. “I… I thought you were lost, too. Broadway told me to just come here and check on you, but… I was scared.”</p><p>“I’m okay, Angela.” Elisa reassured her friend. “I was just overtired. I had to get some sleep.”</p><p>Angela nodded. “No, I understand! I… I just…” The gargoyle looked down at the ground.</p><p>“Angela?”</p><p>“If something had happened to you, too, I would be lost. First Goliath, then you…” Angela’s tears fell freely. “Elisa… I think of you more than a friend. You are more like… like…”</p><p>Elisa went to her friend’s side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “Ssh. You are like a sister to me, too.”</p><p>“I was thinking mother.” Angela quietly answered, and Elisa’s arms grew tighter around her. “Elisa… I feel lost.”</p><p>Elisa chocked down her tears but was unsuccessful. “Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight: Letting Things Slide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sword didn’t bounce off the stone, more like it sliced through the ledge, leaving the wreckage smoking. Xanatos easily lifted the sword again and turned around. The man was breathing heavily now, his usually perfect hair coming down around his sweaty face. He was beginning to grow tired.</p><p>But the gargoyle he was fighting was gone, retreated. Xanatos looked up in the sky, in the trees he planted in the atrium of the castle. The man’s eyes quickly darted around, looking for his foe.</p><p>“Come on out Goliath!” Xanatos bellowed, fixing his grip on the sword. It was starting to feel heavy. “Time to be a gentleman and accept your fate!”</p><p>“If I refuse?” Came the answer. Xanatos looked around, trying to find where the gargoyle was. “You want me to die so badly? You awakened me for a reason. This would be a waste.”</p><p>“You turned out to be a regrettable failure. I do not like having my failures running around.” Xanatos kept looking around, not able to find his enemy. “You know this is the night. It ends now.”</p><p>The gargoyle laughed. It was not pleasant. “So be it.”</p><p>Xanatos had no time to react. The scarred Goliath had plunged his talons into the back of Xanatos’ neck, grabbed the spinal column, and pulled. It was a gruesome death. The billionaire dropped to his knees, then on his front, staring unblinking into the ground. The Sword of Surtr that he had to destroy the beast clattered to the ground, still in flames.</p><p>“One down.” The scarred Goliath gruffed, feeling no remorse at his action.</p><p>“NOOO!” Elisa screamed, violently pushing herself out of Goliath’s arms and rushing to battle the bloodied gargoyle.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>The wind rushed through her hair as she went up, up, up. With no other choices. Elisa wrapped her arms around Goliath’s neck and scowled at him.</p><p>“You let me down. Now.” She demanded.</p><p>Goliath frowned at her. “Elisa, please. We are friends, very good friends!”</p><p>“We are NOT!” Elisa reeled her arm back and slapped the gargoyle in the face. Shocked, her almost dropped her, but she grabbed hold of his neck again and squeezed tight. “We are NOT friends! We have NEVER been friends!”</p><p>Goliath felt his neck constrict at the sudden pressure. He felt his breath running short. He dropped altitude. “Please… Elisa…” He wheezed out. “… please just… talk to me…”</p><p>Elisa squeezed tighter, causing Goliath to gasp for air. He dropped more altitude now, and kept dropping, until he reached up and pulled Elisa’s arms off of his neck. The gargoyle gasped for breath, then moved his wings in order to gain more air and height.</p><p>“Elisa, this was not meant to be this way. I only took Sevarius to find a cure for your brother… because I could not bear to see the pain you were in. But Sevarius was the one who betrayed us. You came in and stopped me, stopped your brother from taking that fouled medicine.” Goliath caught Elisa’s hand as she went to slap him again, then held her out away from his body. She dangled in midair, a look of terror on her face. “Please believe me. Whatever happened between the two of us here can be fixed. It has to be fixed. We were never meant to be this way.”</p><p>“You bring me down to the ground right now, monster!” Elisa yelled, throwing her arm around Goliath’s arm and holding tight.</p><p>If anything hurt him, it was that. Elisa saw him as a monster. She saw him as an enemy, and it was then that Goliath realized… there was no saving them. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, forcing himself to keep his emotions in check.</p><p>“Alright.” Goliath reached out with his other arm and put her back in the fireman’s carry. “I will return you. But know this. I am going to try to fix this world one more time.”</p><p>Elisa laughed, a clipped laugh that sent coldness down Goliath’s spine. “Good luck.”</p><p>Goliath changed direction and started heading down towards the castle. Elisa was silent, but she had no remorse, no hope on her face. Only anger. Only hate. It felt like knives were being stabbed into his heart.</p><p>They were almost to the castle when they heard the battle, saw the scarred Goliath appear behind Xanatos… saw Xanatos dying.</p><p>“NOO!” Elisa screamed, fire springing up in her eyes. She violently pushed herself out of Goliath’s arms, and headed towards the bloodied gargoyle, ready for battle.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>The phone only rang once before Elisa grabbed it up. Angela stayed on the couch, only moving her head to look over her shoulder. Elisa smiled at her.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Elisa? It’s Professor Malory. I found something interesting that I thought you might like to look at. A sort of ritual thing about the jewel. Some accounts say that the family and friends of the lost one would use it to try and communicate with the poor soul.”</p><p>Elisa gasped. “Are you serious? This is amazing news!”</p><p>Malory paused, then sounded unsure. “Yes? Elisa, tell me. Did something happen with the jewel?”</p><p>Elis bit her lip, berating herself for her sudden excitement. “Nothing that damaged the jewel, Professor. I…” She looked over at Angela for help, but Angela just nodded her head at the cop, indicating that she should just tell the man the truth. “Professor… the jewel is… lost. As well as someone very dear to me.”</p><p>Now it was the Professor’s turn to gasp. “Are you serious?!”</p><p>Elisa nodded her head, realized that the good professor could not see it, and spoke. “Yes. And there is even more that I can’t tell you. I just need to know if this ritual works.”</p><p>“Well… I, I… I do not know! I… I… golly, I can’t believe it! The Alternis Jewel actually worked? It’s incredible! Frightening!” The man took a few seconds to collect his thoughts. “I… don’t know if the ritual will work. I would be willing to try… someone who speaks fluent Latin would be able to read it. If I may help, Elisa?”</p><p>Elisa thought about it for a moment. The Professor was the one who was the expert on the jewel; he would know how everything could work. But he would know the location of the gargoyles- something that, in these dangerous times, had to be kept secret. Elisa looked over at Angela again, and saw the pain that flitted across the gargoyle’s face. She had to get Goliath back.</p><p>“Yes, Professor. You can help. Can you meet me at the Xanatos building in say, an hour?”</p><p>The professor agreed to meet her, and Elisa hung up the phone. Angela ran over to her side to hug her, then picked the small woman up. The two made their way to the window where Angela took off in flight towards the castle.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>“That was my partner!” Elisa screamed, taking out a pistol and aiming it at the scarred Goliath’s head.</p><p>“No!” The visiting Goliath knocked the gun out of her hands and stood in front of her. “It will not be solved like this!”</p><p>Goliath was then shoved out of the way by the scarred Goliath, who roared and charged at Elisa. The young warrior pulled a dagger out of her belt neck and plunged it into the gargoyle’s body as he jumped on top of her. Using his momentum, Elisa kicked up with both legs and sent the hurting gargoyle over her and onto the ground behind her. The gargoyle pulled the knife out of his arm.</p><p>“You will pay dearly for that!” The wounded Goliath threatened.</p><p>“Ooooh!” Elisa mocked screamed. “I’m shaking in my boots!” She pulled out her last gun, a laser gun, and aimed again. Without wasting time, she fired, and missed the gargoyle by inches.</p><p>“STOP THIS!” The visiting Goliath yelled and grabbed Elisa around the middle. He lifted her up, her back to him, but she kicked and got loose from his arms.</p><p>“You will die next, monster!” Elisa screamed. “But you are first!” She pointed the laser pistol at the scarred gargoyle and fired again, missing again when Goliath jumped out of the way.</p><p>“Murderer!”</p><p>“Bastard! Stay still!” Elisa countered, rushing the gargoyle.</p><p>Goliath watched as the two sparred, trying to figure out how he could fix this. It was starting to become impossible. But he said he would try, one more time.</p><p>The battling gargoyle picked up the small woman and tossed her to the ground. He took her dagger and threw it at her, catching her in the leg. Elisa cried out in pain.</p><p>Acting quickly, Goliath ran over to Elisa kicked her in the stomach. The visiting Goliath winced at the impact, then decided he could not wait anymore. He had to do something.</p><p>Elisa coughed up blood. She struggled for breath, and she was very sure that her lung was punctured. But she still stood her ground. The scarred Goliath had stepped back, gathering his energy. Elisa pulled the blade out of her leg and discarded it. She pushed herself up off the ground.</p><p>“I believe you are dying, my dear.” The scarred Goliath chuckled. Elisa only glared at him. “Good for me.” The gargoyle made to rush her but stopped.</p><p>Goliath blocked his path. The visitor stood straight up, breathing evenly, staring down his other self. He remained silent. The woman standing behind him gave a rattling cough and cried out in pain.</p><p>The battling gargoyle glared at Goliath. “Get out my way.”</p><p>Goliath stood his ground. “No.”</p><p>“I will go through you to get to her.” The scarred Goliath growled, flexing his talons, clearly wanting to wrap them around someone’s neck.</p><p>“And I…” Elisa choked out, still fighting for breath. “…will go… through you to… get… to him.”</p><p>It was like the air left his body. Goliath was forced to accept that he failed. In this world, they were fated to end like this. It was inevitable. No matter what her tried, it would never have worked.</p><p>Goliath wanted to go home.</p><p>He lowered his head, as if sadness was weighing him down. Goliath stepped to the side. He could not watch this battle. He heard the other gargoyle roar, heard Elisa groan in pain. A sick wet sound erupted from behind.</p><p>Goliath pulled the Alternis Jewel out of his pouch. He rolled it in his claws, then found the crack. He sighed deeply. It was time to leave this world.</p><p>“Please send me home.”</p><p>Goliath lightly rubbed the crack, felt the jewel warm up from the light, and let it envelope him. He did not know how that horrible battle ended. He did not want to know. He wanted to be home, his home. He wanted to be with his family.</p><p>He wanted to be with his Elisa.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>The Professor pulled up to the curb and stared in disgust at the Xanatos building. He always thought that it was horribly designed. Malory preferred the classical European feel to building. Malory grabbed his briefcase, exited the car and stepped out onto the sidewalk.</p><p>Elisa opened the door to the building and motioned for the professor to follow her.</p><p>“I am surprised you know David Xanatos so well you can simply enter his building after hours.” Malory briefly wondered if the married businessman was having an affair with the young cop. Then he drove that idea out of his mind, knowing that Elisa had more self-respect than that.</p><p>“He kind of has no choice. My friends live in the castle on top of the building.” Elisa left Malory to an elevator and used a key to open it up. They settled into it. “Professor, my friends are different from you and me. But trust me, they are trustworthy.”</p><p>Malory nodded, though a little confused. “Of course, Ms. Maza.”</p><p>Elisa reached out and touched his shoulder. “I need you to keep this a secret. Please, it is very important. Can I trust you?”</p><p>Malory nodded. “You can. I want to help get your friend back.”</p><p>Elisa nodded, then the elevator door opened up in the great hall. She stepped out, finding the gargoyles waiting for her.</p><p>Malory stepped out into the hall, then froze in shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine: Secrets, Secrets Everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David Xanatos was a very well respected had gotten into the business of making money and had gotten very good at it. Weapons, vehicles, acquiring real estate. Anything to make a dime, and the city he loved supported him every step of the way.</p><p>That was why he brought the gargoyles to Manhattan. This city was in trouble, with all the underhanded dealings and the vermin crawling in the streets. Gargoyles were protectors. They were exactly what Manhattan needed… even though they had to be kept in secret.</p><p>The stone statues around him were of colossal size. The sun was starting to set. Xanatos took a step back, out of shrapnel range when they woke.</p><p>With an almighty roar, the gargoyles around him sprang to life. They shook their rock skin off their bodies and stretched out.</p><p>“Morning.” Xanatos greeted them, then looked at the leader. “Goliath, I have more information about the burglar ring. Come inside and I’ll tell you all about it.”</p><p>The gargoyles followed their friend inside the castle, not knowing that another was watching them carefully.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Goliath kept his distance. He had arrived in this world the night before, and with a bit of scouting, was disheartened to find that he was not home. But after the previous trip he had, he decided that he wasn’t going to interfere. Goliath just wanted to be home, so he was going to wait until the crack appeared in the jewel and try again.</p><p>So, he kept an eye on himself, and gathered that in this world, Xanatos had been his friend since the beginning. They had a true partnership.</p><p>But Elisa was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Goliath was waiting to see if she would visit, but if she was not here when he work, she was not going to show up.</p><p>Goliath’s curiosity overcame him, and he jumped off the ledge and headed towards Elisa’s apartment.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>“The thief’s hit up a local business last night. Different than their usual M.O., but they made a tidy profit from it.” Xanatos clicked over the screen, showing a map that had dots on top of places. “We know where they hit already.”</p><p>“There seems to be no pattern. Only what could make them money.” Goliath looked at the map. “Do you think you can find out who had success today? That may help us figure out what they plan to do next.”</p><p>“Of course. A lot of these small business’ use accountants from Xanatos’ Corporation.” David turned off the computer screen. “It will take a while to pull together the information.”</p><p>Goliath nodded. “We shall patrol in the meantime. Maybe we will have luck in finding them.”</p><p>“Be careful, my friends.”</p><p>“Aye. We will.” Goliath looked over at his clan and nodded for them to follow him.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Elisa Maza closed her car door and shoved her hands in her pockets. It had been a long day, and the day was not over- she was going to go back to working night shifts, which meant that she had to stay awake that night if she wanted her body to get use to the hours again.</p><p>When she was a new detective three years ago, she jumped at the chance to work night shift. Sometimes the most interesting cases in New York happened at night. But with a promotion and the chance to work on even bigger cases, Elisa had made the switch today. It wasn’t all bad. She had time to see her family, had a chance to have a social life. Not that she had much of a social life to begin with.</p><p>Her neighborhood was quiet, the way she liked it. It cost a little bit more to live in this nice building, with a top-level apartment complete with balcony, but she loved it. She loved living in New York, had been living there her entire life. She wouldn’t move for the world. It was the most exciting place to be.</p><p>Except… except sometimes, Elisa was lacking in the ‘excitement’ department. She rarely dated. She only had a handful of friends, most of whom she hadn’t really talked to in over a week. The most excitement she had was when, three years ago, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>A winged creature had flown past her, startling her in her pursuit of a thug. The thug ducked into an alleyway about a block ahead of her and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to catch up to him. Elisa was not the type to give up, however, and continued chasing the punk.</p><p>When she reached the alleyway, however, the thug was knocked unconscious, and there was no aggressor in sight. Elisa stared in amazement at the criminal for a couple of seconds before instinct kicked in and she handcuffed him. As she lifted the deadbeat up and started walking him to the street, Elisa heard an odd crumpling sound. It came from above, though she didn’t see anything.</p><p>A couple of weeks after that first sighting, Elisa was working on a street corner, trying to bust a prostitution ring. A car had pulled up and offered her a good time, and she smiled, handing him a hotel room key and telling him that she would meet him there. As the man left to go to a room that was filled with police, Elisa heard that crumpling sound again. She looked behind her, and saw the end of a… well, if she was being honest, it was a purple tail.</p><p>Curiosity has gotten the better of her and she followed where she saw the tail disappear. She saw nothing but was now a little cautious. Something strange was going on. A couple times at night she would be driving only to see a dark silhouette pass her. Elisa never got to see what was flying by, but it had happened a couple of times, and each and every time the silhouette was the same shape.</p><p>For those strange occurrences, the change to dayshift didn’t seem like a bad idea. After a few years, though, no one had reported any sightings of strange creatures in the sky. Elisa just chalked it up to her imagination. Now she was a little bit older, a little bit more seasoned- so when Officer Chavez offered her the night position again, Elisa agreed to take it.</p><p>Elisa had reached her apartment building’s door when she heard that same crumpling sound. She gasped, dropped her keys, and turned around. Her eyes darted everywhere, but she saw nothing but a few pieces of newspaper tumbling down the street. Elisa took a deep breath and chided herself on her foolishness. It was nothing. She gathered her keys and went into the building.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Goliath led his clan towards the park, always a hot spot for criminal activity. A few times they had busted drug deals there or caught someone attempting to abuse another. After the patrol around some neighborhoods was bust, the clan decided that it might be prudent to search around for any criminals, so the night wasn’t a bust.</p><p>“Be careful. Try not to be seen.” Goliath said for the hundred thousandth time.</p><p>Brooklyn laughed and nudged Broadway. “Unless it’s that cute female cop we always seem to see.”</p><p>Goliath growled at him, but it wasn’t threatening, more annoyed. Brooklyn had the grace to look sheepish but smiled at Broadway when Goliath turned his attention back to where he was gliding. It was obvious to the guys that Goliath had a little crush on that one policewoman; ever since they entered this new world and they first had seen her Goliath would always keep tabs on her. They weren’t exactly sure why this one woman was so special, but Goliath never interacted with her- or any human, with the exception of Xanatos and his assistant Owen- so the clan decided to let him have this little thing.</p><p>“For once, the city is pretty quiet. An odd night out, but I’m grateful.” Brooklyn said, attempting to get off the subject of the lady cop. “It’s kind of nice to have a night off every once in a while.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Broadway agreed. “I say we get some hotdogs and go watch a movie!”</p><p>Brooklyn agreed with him, and Goliath let the two of them go. It was a quiet night, and now the leader wanted to be alone for a while. Goliath started his usual sweep of the park, found nothing there that was foul play, and moved on into the city.</p><p>This new world was strange. But after three years here, he thought himself as a seasoned New Yorker now. It was his duty to protect the weak and innocent. Much like the police.</p><p>For the second time that night, he was reminded of the policewoman. He was not sure why he kept an eye on her. She was… special, somehow. Goliath felt it deep in his soul. Even though he would never dare talk to her- she would only see him as a monster- Goliath did keep tabs on her. A few times, he was sure that she saw him.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Goliath was in her neighborhood, and he wasn’t even aware that that was where he was gliding to. But none the less, he was here, so he was going to do a sweep of the area and see… how she was doing, he guessed.</p><p>He briefly flew over her apartment, saw the lights were all on, and was glad that she was home. Home meant safe. He flew on from the apartment building.</p><p>Goliath didn’t even know her name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten: All's Fair in...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… your leader, Goliath, said he saw a crack in the jewel, and then disappeared?” Professor Malory held a cup of hot tea in his hands, frowning at the gargoyles. “I can’t believe it worked. I can’t believe it’s lost.”</p><p>“So, ye have no idea how to get him back?” The oldest gargoyle, Hudson, asked.</p><p>Professor Malory moved and pulled a couple sheets of paper out of his briefcase. “I found a ritual that might enable us to communicate with your friend. I’m willing to attempt it… tonight seems to be a night where it might work for me.”</p><p>Malory was amazed. Not only had the jewel worked, but he had met the gargoyles- living, breathing gargoyles. Despite what the news reports say, these creatures seemed to be gentle and intelligent. Though they seemed upset, and Malory really wanted to help them.</p><p>“I know it takes time to set up a ritual space…” Elisa looked over at Brooklyn, who stood up and nodded at her.</p><p>“Angela can help the Professor. We all will give them space.” Brooklyn ordered, but in a nice way. “Holler if you need assistance.”</p><p>Professor Malory smiled at the red gargoyle. “Thank you. I will.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>When six o'clock in the morning came around Elisa was ecstatic. She was so ready for bed; her eyes were red and her attitude poor. After a quick warm shower to calm her frazzled nerves, the young cop settled into her blankets and settled in for the day.</p><p>Meanwhile, the six gargoyles assumed their positions on top of Castle Wyvern. Each had reported that nothing interesting happened in their patrols, and Xanatos promised to have their information by sundown.</p><p>“That movie was incredible! The explosions, the soundtrack… you should have come with us, Goliath, I think even you would have liked it!” Lexington hopped on to his turret and smiled over at his leader.</p><p>Goliath only shook his head. “I had other matters to attend to.”</p><p>Brooklyn threw an evil grin at Broadway. Then he turned to Goliath, and just before the sun came up, asked: “So, how was the pretty cop lady?”</p><p>Goliath’s stone face was one of shock.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>When the sun went down Goliath woke up on the other side of Elisa’s apartment building. Before taking off to check on his other self, he peeked at this world’s Elisa and saw that she was brushing her hair out. Almost mesmerized, Goliath watched as the shiny locks smoothed out under the wired brush. He thought of a private moment between the two of them, when he reached out and began stroking her hair. She ended up sitting in front of him on the floor in front of the television, where he pampered her for a good half hour.</p><p>Out of habit now, he pulled out the Alternis Jewel and ran his talons over the sphere. No crack. Goliath sighed and felt a pain in his heart. He just wanted to be home.</p><p>Pocketing the jewel, he stood up and backed away from the balcony window. Then, he mused, he would just have to keep an eye on things and see what he could help with… and see how long he can stand in the shadows.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Xanatos’ brief was just that- brief, and now the Goliath and Brooklyn were heading towards a nearby deli. It had been pulling especially good business lately, and something inside Goliath told him that he should stake it out, see if the place was going to have a shake-down. He sent Broadway and Lexington to another store, a novelty shop that boomed in business the past week.</p><p>There was a reason why Goliath had picked Brooklyn to join him- to talk about personal business.</p><p>“Brooklyn.”</p><p>“Yeah?” The smaller gargoyle answered, scoping the street below for any sign of trouble. He was focused on the job at hand.</p><p>“This jocularity about me and the police… it needs to stop.” Goliath stopped and hovered in the air, forcing Brooklyn to stop and look up at him.</p><p>Brooklyn sighed. “It’s not the police, Goliath, but a policewoman. One, singular. Ever since you saw her, I know she has been taking up your mind. At first it was alright… a little crush, nothing more. But now it seems like you are always watching out for her.”</p><p>“It is only because we look after the same city at the same times… usually. Of course, I will see her around.”</p><p>“But knowing where she lives? Being upset when you don’t find her?” Brooklyn pushed himself up to be level with Goliath. “Goliath, if you are not going to introduce yourself to her, forget about her.”</p><p>“It is unwise to let people know of u-”</p><p>“You don’t even know her name!” Brooklyn interrupted, and Goliath had the grace to be quiet. “We are all a little worried about it, it seems a little unhealthy. That’s why we joke about it… it’s only because we don’t want to say it outright.”</p><p>Goliath turned and beat his wings once, catching the air current and gliding towards where the deli was situated. Brooklyn sighed again and went to follow his leader. He knew he struck a chord with Goliath, and when that happens, it could be a little dangerous.</p><p>But when Goliath and he touched down on the rooftop, Goliath asked softly. “But how can I introduce myself? The people here… the people who see us… treat us with disdain outright. Even those we help.”</p><p>“It’s not easy, I know.” Brooklyn took a step towards his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. “But if you think she is different, she probably is.”</p><p>Goliath did not smile, or nod. He never acknowledged that their conversation took place. Instead, he started walking towards a cover, knowing that it was part of the ventilation system of the deli. He lifted it open, so they both could hear what was going on in the eatery below.</p><p>“Hurry up!” a hissing voice sounded out. “Before someone gets smart and triggers an alarm.”</p><p>Brooklyn looked up at Goliath. “Now why would someone be scared of an alarm?”</p><p>Goliath nodded and was the first one to jump into the hole.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Angela placed the last candle on the floor, closing the circle around the Professor. The man read the piece of paper in his hand over and over, nervousness dancing through his whole body. Angela handed him some salt, which he sprinkled around himself, twirling around in one spot.</p><p>“Why the salt, Professor?” Angela asked, getting a box of matches from the table.</p><p>“An old superstition. "Salt drives away ghosts, or angry spirits.” Malory wiped his hands clean on his trousers. “Just an extra precaution. I’ve never done this before, so I want to be safe.”</p><p>“Better safe than sorry.” Angela lit a match and bent down to light the first candle. “Is there anything else you need, Professor?”</p><p>“Yes, a personal item of Goliath’s. It will aid as a channeler of sorts.”</p><p>“Oh.” Angela looked worried. “That… might be a problem.”</p><p>“Why?” Malory asked. “Surely, he must have something- this is your home.”</p><p>“Yes! Well, gargoyles don’t value personal property. Everything we have is all our own.”</p><p>“Sharing is caring.” Malory looked worried. “You sure there is nothing that could work?”</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Elisa asked, walking into the room with Brooklyn and Hudson.</p><p>“I need a personal item of your friend’s, something that he values.”</p><p>Elisa looked at Brooklyn, who looked a little worried. “Uh… like a book? A necklace? I don’t know if we have anything that will help…”</p><p>Malory looked over at Angela, who was almost done lighting the candles. He consulted his paper. “It can be anything, really. Something he cares about. Something he calls his own.”</p><p>“Something he loves.” Elisa sighed and stepped into the circle. “Use me.”</p><p>“I knew it!” Angela cried out, smiling.</p><p>“‘Bout time.” Hudson agreed, looking only a little disgruntled. He looked over at Elisa, who was beginning to blush. “Ach, lass. Don’t be embarrassed. Love is nothing to be ashamed about.”</p><p>“Are you sure? This could be dangerous, if it works.” Malory asked, ignoring the fact that his favorite student was in love with a gargoyle.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure.” Elisa nodded.</p><p>Brooklyn stepped by the circle. “Elisa, are you really sure? It is not entirely safe.”</p><p>Elisa nodded again and took the Professor’s hands in her own. “Yes. He would do the same for me.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>The two gargoyles dropped easily to the ground, startling the two goons who were tying up the shop owners.</p><p>“Al?” One of the goons gulped. “What are those?”</p><p>Goliath’s and Brooklyn’s eyes glowed white as they advanced. The two goons, out of sheer panic, decided that the job wasn’t worth it and ran. Goliath leaped over their heads and landed in front of them.</p><p>They screamed as they stopped, clutching at each other.</p><p>“Where do you think you are going?” The tall lavender gargoyle asked, looming over the criminals.</p><p>“Yeah, you got to wait for the others to arrive.” Brooklyn added, reaching behind the front counter, finding the alarm button and pressing it.</p><p>“Please! Please d-don’t kill us!” One of the goons begged, while the other went pale with fright.</p><p>Brooklyn grabbed one from behind, having found some rope and began tying the goons’ hands together. “Why would we kill you? We’re not the criminals.”</p><p>Goliath moved over to the shop owners and cut their bonds with his talons. The lady whimpered in fright a little, but the man looked up at Goliath. It was obvious he was terrified of what was going on, but he didn’t flinch away from the gargoyle either.</p><p>“Thank you.” The shop owner said.</p><p>Goliath reeled back a little bit. Maybe Brooklyn wasn’t too wrong about most humans, after all. Goliath felt his slips turn up in a smile and he bowed down a little to the man. “You are welcome.”</p><p>“All done here, Goliath.” Brooklyn called.</p><p>The two men were tied up to the legs of the counter, which was bolted to the floor.</p><p>“Good. We should leave before the police co-” Goliath was, unfortunately, cut short.</p><p>“Freeze! This is the police!”</p><p>Goliath’s and Brooklyn’s eyes widened as they recognized who the cop was. A pretty lass, in her late twenties, with long black hair and wearing a red leather jacket.</p><p>Her eyes widened as well, and her gun dropped to her side. Elisa couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Her mouth felt dry. “You are real.”</p><p>Brooklyn nudged Goliath’s arm. “Seems like you weren’t as secretive as you thought.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven: For the Sake of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goliath was lost. He was unable to find himself, or Elisa. He went towards Central Park hoping to figure out something. It seemed to him he was stuck in this world… it had been three days, and the jewel wasn’t going to show him a crack.</p><p>Frustrated, Goliath landed behind some tall bushes and sat down. He didn’t want to interact with anybody in this world, but it seemed like he would have to. The thought that maybe if he could get his other self to introduce himself to Elisa, maybe this world would straighten itself out and he could go home.</p><p>“This is insane. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Goliath said to himself, then took out the jewel and looking it over. “Nothing.”</p><p>He stood up, climbed a tree and leaped, catching an air current. The gargoyle began looking for himself again, but instead saw a red Ford Fairlane with a red siren on top… Elisa’s car. He followed it to a deli, watched as she opened the door to the business, only to run out of it a minute later.</p><p>Elisa leaned against the front of her car, taking deep breaths. Concerned, Goliath went to go see her- but stopped as soon as he saw himself exit the store front.</p><p>“Would you look at that?” Goliath muttered and took to another roof top building.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>“Okay, it is very simple. You just concentrate of your friend. Imagine talking to him.” Professor Malory reached out and rubbed Elisa’s arms. “Keep calm. Freaking out won’t help anything.”</p><p>Elisa gave the Professor a comforting smile. “I think you are the one freaking out, sir.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” Malory sighed deeply, trying to calm his nerves.</p><p>Brooklyn, who never had left the side of the circle, spoke. “Professor if you feel like you can’t do this, then don’t. I’d rather everyone be safe.”</p><p>Elisa threw a look over at her friend. “For the last time, Brooklyn, I will be fine! This is perfectly safe.”</p><p>“It might not be!” Brooklyn said.</p><p>“Brooklyn, stop! I know what I am doing!” Elisa shot back, starting to get angry.</p><p>“No, you don’t! You are so desperate to even talk to Goliath that you are being reckless, and it is not like you at all-”</p><p>“I am not being reckless!”</p><p>“-and I know for a fact that magicks cannot be trusted-”</p><p>“I trust the Professor.” Elisa squeezed the Professor’s hands, who was watching the fight go back and forth like he was at a tennis match.</p><p>“I don’t think Goliath would be happy if you did this stupid idea.”</p><p>Elisa huffed. “So now I’m stupid?”</p><p>“At the moment, yeah!” Brooklyn went to move into the circle but stopped when Elisa put her hand on his shoulder and kept him away.</p><p>“Stop! Stop it!” Angela stepped in between Brooklyn and Elisa and placed her claws on Brooklyn’s chest. “Brooklyn, Elisa is an adult, and she can make her own decisions.” Angela then turned to Elisa. “But Elisa… I have to agree with Brooklyn, this is too dangerous. I cannot stop you from doing it, but at least consider our concerns.”</p><p>Elisa felt butterflies fly around in her stomach. She knew the dangers, but it is possible that this ritual wouldn’t even work. But it had been almost a week. She had to try something.</p><p>“I’m ready when you are Professor.” Elisa gripped the man’s hands again and watched the nervousness creep up in the man.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>“Officer, please, my friend and I will not harm you.” Goliath looked up and down the street, checking for passersby. “Come back inside. I will explain what has happened tonight. And… previous nights.”</p><p>Elisa looked over her shoulder, seeing the back of the gargantuan as he walked back towards the shop. “Wait!” She called out, extending her hand. Goliath paused and turned around, with a look of gentleness on his face. It calmed her nerves down a little. “What’s your name? Do you have a name?”</p><p>Goliath smiled at her. “I am called Goliath. My friend, Brooklyn.” He bowed, and Elisa couldn’t help but be impressed by him. “May I ask for your name?”</p><p>“Elisa Maza.”</p><p>“When you are ready, Miss Maza, my companion and I will be waiting inside. You will want to take the victim’s statements, I hope?”</p><p>Elisa bristled a bit. “Now don’t tell me how to do my job!” She started towards the door, her confidence in herself and her job performance filling her resolve. Monsters could wait. She had to do her duty.</p><p>It only took half an hour, but Elisa had taken the shop owner’s statements and catalogued the criminal’s weapons. The gargoyles retreated to a safe room in the back of the store when uniformed police came in, read the two goons their rights, and took them away.</p><p>The man behind the deli counter thanked the detective for her assistance, then nodded towards the back. “They are not what they seem. If it wasn’t for them my wife and I would be in big trouble.”</p><p>Elisa kept her eyes on the door. She knew what was behind that door, and now she had to figure out if she wanted to face it.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Elisa went to the door, knocked on it, and stepped back when it was opened. Goliath and Brooklyn stepped out and closed the door behind them. “Alright, Big Guy, you said you would explain things to me.”</p><p>Goliath nodded. “I did.”</p><p>“Then go ahead. Explain why you’ve been following me around for the past three years. Explain why, all of the sudden, the crime rate is starting to go down- and it doesn’t seem to be by the NYPD’s doing. Explain why there are monsters in Manhattan.”</p><p>“We are not monsters. We are gargoyles.” Goliath shook his head lightly, a little annoyed at being called a monster.</p><p>Brooklyn interrupted, looking at the big storefront windows. “Maybe somewhere more private. Wouldn’t want the whole world to know of this.”</p><p>Goliath offered his arm to her. When she looked confused, he pointed up to the hole in the ceiling. “May I escort you to the roof?”</p><p>“How gentleman of you.” Elisa could fell her lips tugging up in a smile, but still felt confused. “It figures that the one nice guy I meet is gigantic and purple.”</p><p>Cautiously, she took his arm. Surprising her, he lifted her up and put her on his back. She was about to complain and jump off, but Goliath pushed off the ground and into the air, crawling into the hole. Elisa held on tight.</p><p>“What did I just get myself into?” She muttered to herself, causing Goliath to chuckle and smile.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>The room had gone silent.</p><p>The candles were the only source of light, illuminating the two people in the circle.</p><p>Brooklyn stayed close to the circle, ready to pull both out in case something went wrong.</p><p>Elisa gripped the Professor’s hands and closed her eyes. She thought about Goliath. She thought about the first time they met, when she had pulled a gun out on him and he deftly took it from her and crushed it in half. She thought about finding him most nights in the library, his nose stuck in a book. She thought about how the books tended to follow him throughout the castle, a habit that followed even when he came to visit her in her apartment.</p><p>One time he picked up a book from her coffee table, only to realize that it was a copy of the Kama Sutra. Beth had bought it for her as a gag gift the day before, and she had fully intended to hide it, but was called into duty before she could. Not thinking- a danger of living alone- she left it out in her living room and left. When Goliath met her there later, he picked it up and looked at the contents. Only he blushed so fiercely that he dropped the book with an audible thump on the table and that caused her to look over, and he got up from the floor and walked to the window, pretending like nothing happened.</p><p>Elisa still laughed about it now.</p><p>Malory watched her smile, and it calmed him down some. She was concentrating solely on her friend. This would probably make this easier, if it worked. He prayed that it wouldn’t work.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Goliath watched as the three beings across the street appeared on the roof of the deli. Deciding that he would like to be a little closer so he could hear what was going on, he jumped off the building he was on and kept to the shadows. Quietly, he moved across the street and into the alley behind the building his other self was standing on. With a little bit of a strain, he could hear the conversation.</p><p>“I apologize if we have caused you any distress.” Goliath calmly said.</p><p>Elisa snorted. “Distress? Me? Nah., I get followed by huge bats all the time.”</p><p>“We are not bats. We are gargoyles.” Brooklyn sounded a little indignant. “And ‘we’ haven’t been causing you distress. Only one of us.”</p><p>Goliath growled lowly, and the Goliath below knew that he was probably staring daggers at the younger gargoyle.</p><p>“So, what? What was so special about me?” Elisa asked, skepticism in her voice. “Why did you follow me?”</p><p>“I did not follow you. We happened to be in the same place around the same time, a few times. We work in the same field. We were bound to run into each other every once in a while.” Goliath answered, a little defensively.</p><p>“Right.” Brooklyn said quietly.</p><p>“Listen, this is only the beginning of a long night and I need to get back to duty. Just tell me one thing- this theft ring, are you investigating it?” Elisa said in clipped tones. The Goliath below recognized it immediately- it meant that Elisa was determined, and to tread lightly… her anger was beginning to mount.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then I’m going to have to ask you, sir, to stop. This investigation is being handled by the New York City Police Department, and any outside work is prohibited.”</p><p>Goliath laughed. “Try and stop me. I have sworn to protect this city and the citizens inside of it. I will not be stopped by the police.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Elisa was starting to get angry.</p><p>“Really.” Goliath said darkly, and he heard Elisa storm over to him.</p><p>“Listen, Big Guy, you can use your size and your obvious power to intimidate me all you want, but it is NOT going to work. I have seen bigger and angrier than you in my day. Now kindly step aside and let me handle this investigation.”</p><p>Brooklyn spoke up. “We can’t, Officer Maza. We promised to help bring down this ring.”</p><p>“Oh? And who, exactly, did you promise?” Elisa was past anger now. The Goliath below them winced when he heard her tone.</p><p>The Goliath above answered her. “That is only for us to know.”</p><p>“Listen buddy you have to stop. I am ordering you to stop, or I am going to have to arrest you.”</p><p>The Goliath below was starting to get nervous, but then suddenly, something strange was happening. His vision swam in and out of focus. His balance was beginning to leave him.</p><p>Then a sharp pain shot through his skull, so severe that he grabbed his head and screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. He was unconscious as soon as he hit the dirt.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>“Per illam velum, In ignotis, et praeterita , Cronon spatium. Quaerens quem amiserat, vultus pro veritate, volumus, ut in unum.”</p><p>Brooklyn watched on carefully. It seemed like nothing was happening. He sighed in relief.</p><p>“Per illam velum, In ignotis, et praeterita , Cronon spatium. Quaerens quem amiserat, vultus pro veritate, volumus, ut in unum.” Malory repeated again.</p><p>Elisa kept her eyes close, thinking about the time Goliath and she went to Avalon. She couldn’t bear to see him go alone and jumped into the skiff with him and Tom, and they set off on a long and great journey.</p><p>“Per illam velum, In ignotis, et praeterita , Cronon spatium. Quaerens quem amiserat, vultus pro veritate, volumus, ut in unum.”</p><p>“Professor…” Brooklyn went to reach out and grab the man’s shoulders. “I don’t think it is working.”</p><p>Professor Malory ignored the gargoyle, and gripped Elisa’s hands tighter. He understood that when it came to these things, third time is the charm.</p><p>Angela only watched on and listened, roughly translating the Latin. “Through the veil, into the unknown, past Cronos and space. Seeking the lost, searching for truth, we wish to find the one.” She whispered to herself and clutched her claws tightly together.</p><p>“Per illam velum, In ignotis, et praeterita , Cronon spatium. Quaerens quem amiserat, vultus pro veritate, volumus, ut in unum.”</p><p>Malory went silent then, staring at Elisa in hope. Luckily for all of them, nothing seemed to have happened. He was about to let go of Elisa’s hands and step out of the circle, already planning to go back to the books and keep researching, when he found that he couldn’t let Elisa’s hands go. They were stuck together, Elisa’s knuckles turning white as she held on tightly.</p><p>Then Malory understood what was happening. He was her anchor in this world. He took a closer look at the young woman; scared to see that a light blue glow had surrounded her.</p><p>Brooklyn went to grab her.</p><p>“NO! We could lose her forever if we do anything now!” Professor Malory yelled, and kept a solid grip on Elisa. “We just have to pray that she comes back to us.”</p><p>Brooklyn gritted his teeth as Angela gasped and came to stand by him.</p><p>He really, really, hated magicks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve: Might as Well be Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Elisa… please don’t leave us.” Angela asked, watching as her silent friend was lost to another world.</p><p>Brooklyn reached out and touched the young gargoyle’s shoulder. “Come on, Angela. Why don’t you go and tell everyone what happened? I’ll stay here.”</p><p>Angela was hesitant at first but left the room. Brooklyn waited until Angela was gone before turning towards the Professor.</p><p>“What are her chances?” Brooklyn asked, and the Professor shook his head.</p><p>“I have no idea.” He kept his grip on the young lady. “But I hope she comes back soon.”</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>The world was full of light. A soft, blue light that was terrifying. Elisa tried to walk but found that she couldn’t move. Fear gripped her, making her start to panic.</p><p>“Elisa?”</p><p>Elisa felt warmth fill her up. “Goliath?” She forced herself to say, and it hurt to say it.</p><p>“Elisa!” A blurry figure; tall, dark and winged; appeared before her.</p><p>“Goliath!”</p><p>“Elisa, I-”</p><p>But the figure was gone. Elisa stared into the blue abyss, willing for him to re-appear. But he didn’t.</p><p>And now she was in pain. Deep, burning pain. Something pinched at her fingers, pulled her away from the light.</p><p>From Goliath.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>“What do you think it is?” Brooklyn’s voice sounded over the din. “A… doppelganger?”</p><p>“Of sorts.” His own voice sounded, and Goliath started focusing on the here and now. “I think he is starting to come around.”</p><p>“Great, because this is exactly what I needed tonight.”</p><p>Goliath opened his eyes and saw himself, Elisa and Brooklyn looking down at him. He rubbed his sore head and made to get up and the other Goliath gripped his right arm and pulled him to a sitting position.</p><p>“Do not worry, I’m friendly. I mean no harm.” Goliath checked his pouch and was relieved when he found everything in there still.</p><p>“We know. You are Goliath, after all.” Brooklyn smiled. It put Goliath at ease.</p><p>“I’ve had a feeling something was following me around the past couple of days.” Goliath from this world said and looked over at Elisa.</p><p>Elisa couldn’t help but grin. “Funny. It’s something I’ve felt for quite some time.” Her gargoyle smiled back at her.</p><p>“I was brought here by magic. I seem to be on a journey to help… well, to help the two of you.” Goliath stared at himself and Elisa. “Are there any troubles that you need help with?”</p><p>“Yeah. My sanity seems to be slipping away.” Elisa stood up and looked down the alleyway. “If you guys are going to help, then we have to get started. Word must have gone back to whoever the leader of the ring is.”</p><p>“Ring?” Goliath asked, standing up now. His head swam and he gritted his teeth against the pain.</p><p>“There is a theft ring. A bad one. Some victims have been wounded, or worse- killed.” The other Goliath explained.</p><p>“Meet me at the police station in one hour. There is an old clock on top of the building, no one goes up there. You three should be safe there.” Elisa said, and the three gargoyles nodded. “Okay then. See you guys later.”</p><p>As the three gargoyles took off and went gliding through the air, Goliath took the time to think about what had just happened. He blacked out, and it was odd… and heart-breaking. He had seen Elisa. And it was his Elisa.</p><p>He blinked back tears.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Brooklyn followed Angela through the corridors, carrying Elisa in his arms. His heart was beating fast, panic making him almost blind. The clan was following him close behind. Angela opened a door to a bedroom and Brooklyn rushed in, then gently laid him down on the bed.</p><p>“What happened?” Hudson gruffed, looking down at the unconscious woman.</p><p>Brooklyn reached out and felt Elisa’s forehead. It burned to the touch. “She was lost. Then, suddenly, she screamed in pain and fell down. The Professor just barely caught her before he passed out himself. It was like a current ran through them.”</p><p>“Where’s the Professor?” Broadway asked, looking around. The scholarly man was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“He’s alright. He woke up soon after and is sitting down now.” Broadway opened up a window and let the cool night air in. “I think it worked. I think she saw Goliath.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Lexington asked.</p><p>Brooklyn pointed at the prone woman. “She’s crying.”</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Goliath could not describe how he felt. Here he was, at the old stomping grounds… and it was whole, untouched. He looked up at the backwards roman numerals and smiled. There were old boxes lying around, and he knew they contained old case files from the 1930s to the 1940s. He knew, because when he and his clan had moved in, they cleaned out all the boxes and he read most of them.</p><p>Even though he knew it all wasn’t there, he could see Hudson’s old recliner in the corner. He saw the old fridge Elisa had found and could hear Broadway rustling around it. Lexington was busy tapping away at a keyboard, while Brooklyn sat outside, watching over the city.</p><p>He was brought out of his reverie when he heard his other self-open a box and look through it. Goliath rubbed his temple and moved over to the steps by the clock. The hour was almost up, and Elisa was about to come up from the ladder with information about the two thieves from tonight.</p><p>“I hope the cop comes back soon.” Brooklyn came back in from the outside, where he was looking over the city. “We have five hours until sunrise.”</p><p>“If we have to, we can sleep here.” Goliath said. His other self, the one who actually belonged her, gave him a surprised look. “At least, I think we can.”</p><p>“I want to bring an end to this ring. Hopefully tonight will be the night we can end the unnecessary violence.” The other Goliath motioned for Goliath to sit down on the steps. “Let me fill you in about these crimes.”</p><p>For the next fifteen minutes, Goliath told Goliath about the ring. About how, for the last nine months, small local businesses had been ransacked, and how five innocent people had been killed. The police and the clan were not even close to figuring out who was behind it all. Though it could be linked back to an even bigger boss, it was difficult to pin anyone to it.</p><p>Then a very familiar sight climbed the ladder and Goliath smiled. Then he looked over at his other self and saw that Goliath smile at Elisa as well, and then he knew.</p><p>His other self was in love with Elisa, though it seemed like they hardly knew each other.</p><p>“Those two creeps are not talking about who their boss is. Though we ran their backgrounds and it seems like they use to do a couple of odd jobs for the sleaze, Tony Dracon.” Elisa said, and stopped right in front of the two Goliaths.</p><p>“Then we shall watch this Dracon and figure out if he is truly behind the attacks.” This world’s Goliath said and went to move towards the clock’s door. But something about Elisa’s face stopped him, and he turned back to her. “What is the matter? Do you not trust us?”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can trust myself. For all I know, this could be all one big hallucination and I’m actually standing here talking to myself.” Elisa walked out the door.</p><p>Brooklyn looked over at the visiting Goliath, then over at his leader. “It seems like your lady cop is losing it.”</p><p>“I shall go talk to her.” Goliath started after the cop, and the other two gargoyles stayed behind.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>The night air was cool, and it felt good on his sore head. The gargoyle took a deep breath of the fresh air and took a minute to look over his city. His mind drifted to when he blacked out, about how he had seen his Elisa. He had called out to her. He tried to tell her that he was okay, and that he was trying to get home soon. But as soon as he saw her, she disappeared. And it felt like his head was swimming around in a pool full of painful, sharp knives.</p><p>After another moment, Goliath turned and walked over to the corner of the building that he knew Elisa would be in. Sure enough, Elisa was leaning against the railing, watching the city beneath her.</p><p>“I know that this night was not what you planned it to be.” Goliath stood right next to her and placed his hands on the banister as well. “When I first met you in my world, you didn’t seem to believe that I was real, either. You pulled a gun on me. But then we helped each other out… and then we kept helping each other out. We became friends.”</p><p>“Are you trying to say that if I just go through the motions, everything will turn out alright?” Elisa said, and turned to Goliath. “I just have to take a deep breath, relax, and do my job.”</p><p>Goliath nodded at her. “Yes. Please trust m- please trust Goliath. He can be a valuable friend.”</p><p>Elisa smiled. “Alright, Big Guy.”</p><p>The two of them went back inside, ready to handle the night ahead.</p><p>“I shall go on the trail of Dracon. Brooklyn. Will you assist me?” Goliath asked, and Brooklyn nodded in agreement.</p><p>“That leaves you and me, Big Guy.” Elisa nudged the other Goliath’s stomach with her elbow.</p><p>The other Goliath gave the small woman a nervous smile but was relieved that she was more relaxed. “Why are you calling me that?”</p><p>“Term of endearment. Get used to it.”</p><p>Goliath smiled as he watched the two of them move on. It truly seemed like they were heading in the right direction. And he felt more relaxed. Purely out of habit now, he reached into his leather pouch and pulled out the Alternis Jewel. There was a crack.</p><p>He felt like he jumped out of his skin and went to rub his finger along the crack when he heard Brooklyn call out to him. He raised his head and watched as the red gargoyle took off in flight.</p><p>As much as he wanted to go home, he had made a promise. And he was going to keep it.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Elisa roused up and an hour later. Her head throbbed in pain; her mouth felt dry. She slowly sat up in bed and was offered a glass of water.</p><p>“Glad to see your eyes. I was afraid we would be asleep by the time you woke up.” Brooklyn’s voice comforted her. She knew he was angry about the ritual, but he was always quick to forgive.</p><p>“Thank you.” Elisa took the water and began to drink. When done, she gave it back to Brooklyn, who put it on the ground.</p><p>“Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Elisa sighed. “I think it… sorta worked. I think I saw him… it was hard to make him out, but the shape was big and purple. And he spoke to me. He said my name.”</p><p>There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes.</p><p>“So… what do you want to do now?” Brooklyn shifted in his seat a little. “I would not suggest the magicks again.”</p><p>“No, I’m not. You were right. That was reckless.” Elisa pulled her legs up and hugged them close to her chest. “I think there is only one thing to do, and that is to wait.”</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Goliath followed Brooklyn towards the So-Ho area, and they both touched down on a rooftop.</p><p>“Our good friend Xanatos told us all about the mobs and mob bosses. Dracon treats his business like an empire and isn’t afraid to flaunt his wealth.” Brooklyn motioned Goliath over to the side and pointed at a window that was across the street. “This is one of his homes.”</p><p>Goliath looked on and saw Dracon and Glasses sitting in the room, talking. He grit his teeth. “I do not like Dracon. Even in my world, he is a criminal.”</p><p>“Some things never change. Xanatos told us that in some reports, the criminals that were caught in the ring use to work for Dracon. This is why we think he is a prime suspect.”</p><p>“Why do you trust him so?” Goliath asked, curious to know why the man was held in such high regard.</p><p>“We don’t. I just said Dracon was a suspect.”</p><p>Goliath shook his head. “I meant David Xanatos.”</p><p>“Let me guess… in your world, he is a criminal. Not to be trusted.”</p><p>“He should be dealt with carefully, is all.” Goliath looked back over to the window. “He has done things in the past that make him unsavory.”</p><p>“Well, trust me, Xanatos is a friend. A good one. He found us, brought us here. Told us all about the high crime rate here in Manhattan. Asked if we could help protect the helpless. Eventually we decided, on our own, to protect our home.” Brooklyn finished his speech and glared defiantly at Goliath.</p><p>Goliath just let him. He simply said in return: “Just don’t turn your back on him.”</p><p>All of the sudden, the apartment across the street went dark. The two gargoyles watched as the two young men walked out the door and into a limousine.</p><p>“Let’s follow.” Goliath said, and he and Brooklyn took off after them.</p><p>The thought of the jewel still plagued his mind. It was so very tempting to just reach in his pouch and use it. But he made a promise. He kept his promises. He also need his mind to be clear.</p><p>Which was a good idea, because when the limo stopped and the two men got out of the vehicle, a fight started… and he and Elisa were right in the middle of it.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>The warehouse they decided to check out was the right one - it was filled to the brim with all of the stolen merchandise and money. It was also full of goons, and Elisa didn’t feel like taking them all on. So, the two stayed to the shadows, watching as some lackeys were taking inventory.</p><p>The gargoyle tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at the far corner. The two goons that had been arrested earlier were out now, complete with smug looks on their faces. They must have posted bail.</p><p>The two detectives moved towards the other side of the warehouse, seeing an exit. Elisa hoped that no one had seen her car parked outside. She wanted to sneak out and radio this in.</p><p>However, there was one problem. There were a lot of workers, and they were everywhere.</p><p>“Well, well, what do we have here?” A tall skin-headed man asked, then his jaw dropped in surprise as he focused on Goliath.</p><p>“We’re busted.” Elisa looked at Goliath, who quickly lashed out his tail and knocked the criminal to the ground. Then he grabbed Elisa, who hooked one arm around his neck and had her gun in the other hand and began rushing to the exit door.</p><p>Gun shots started firing and screams of confusion and terror filled the air. “Get them!” Was heard, and some of the men hurried to all the exits and barred the doors.</p><p>“We have no way out!” Elisa cried, putting her empty gun away and hooking her other arm around Goliath’s neck. “We’re trapped!”</p><p>“No, we are not. Hold on!” Goliath pushed up with his strong legs and shielded Elisa as he busted through a window and out into the night.</p><p>“Get that door opened!” Came another cry, and soon the parking lot was full of workers.</p><p>Goliath caught an air current and went to take it, to send them off to safety, but a gun shot hit him in the wing and he grunted in pain. They were losing altitude fast, Elisa clutching on to the gargoyle with her eyes closed. He hit the ground hard, landing on his back and holding the cop close.</p><p>Elisa quickly jumped out of his arms, seeing two workers run towards them. She kicked out and her foot landed in the gut of one of the workers. He went down, tripping his friend as he did so. Goliath was on his feet by then. He joined in the fight, pushing another worker down on her back.</p><p>“Let’s just focus on the ones that matter! Cut through, try to get to the car!” Elisa commanded. “We need back-up, in the worst way!” Elisa punched the jaw of another worker and turned to avoid a kick heading her way.</p><p>A limo had pulled up then, and two figures jumped out of the vehicle and hurried over to where the fighting was. Elisa snarled and started heading towards the boss. “Dracon!”</p><p>Goliath followed her, spreading out both arms and mowing down the criminals as he sped by. “We could be in trouble.” Goliath said, flinching at the pain in his wing.</p><p>“You think?” Elisa was gasping for air now, her muscles burning.</p><p>Just then two more figures touched down behind Glasses and Dracon, startling them all. Brooklyn took hold of Glasses as Goliath grabbed Dracon, who screamed in terror.</p><p>“Call off your men.” Goliath rumbled.</p><p>“If I don’t?” Dracon answered, finding some courage.</p><p>“Call of your men.” Goliath repeated and squeezed his arms around the mob boss’ chest, making Dracon gasp for air.</p><p>“STAND DOWN!” He yelled. “STAND DOWN!”</p><p>All the men followed the order. Goliath and Brooklyn dropped their loads, who were smart and stayed on the ground.</p><p>“Detective,” Goliath called out to Elisa and pointed towards the two criminals. “If you could.”</p><p>“With pleasure. Tony Dracon, you are under arrest for burglary, theft, destruction of property, use of illegal firearms and the big one- murder.”</p><p>As Elisa continued reading off the Miranda rights, Goliath moved towards his other self.</p><p>“I have to leave now.”</p><p>The other Goliath extended his claw, which the visiting Goliath took. “Thank you for your help.”</p><p>“If we can’t help ourselves every once in a while, who can we help?” Both Goliaths chuckled, and the visitor reached into his pouch. “Take care. You’ve made a good friend.”</p><p>Praying he wasn’t too late, he pulled the Alternis Jewel out of his pouch and found the crack. He sighed in relief. He rubbed the jewel. It sent him to the familiar blue light, wishing it would send him home.</p><p>But when the light faded and he looked on as him and Demona held each other close, Goliath felt like almost crying.</p><p>He began to feel like he was never going to get home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen: What Could Have Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Praying he wasn’t too late, he pulled the Alternis Jewel out of his pouch and found the crack.</p><p>He sighed in relief. He rubbed the jewel. It sent him to the familiar blue light, wishing it would send him home.</p><p>But when the light faded and he looked on as him and Demona held each other close, Goliath felt like almost crying.</p><p>Demona’s head lifted from Goliath’s shoulder and gasped in surprise. Her Goliath inquired on what was wrong, and she pointed at the invading Gargoyle.</p><p>“Magic!” That Goliath exclaimed, moving Demona behind him.</p><p>“Yeah.” Goliath, depressed, looked down at the jewel, sounding defeated. “Magic that is not working properly.”</p><p>The gargoyle on the defense seemed to relax a little… he didn’t sense any hostility or anger from the invader, so he stood a little straighter. Demona went to stand next to her mate.</p><p>“Magic rarely does.” Goliath’s head snapped up to focus on the female, noting that her voice sounded carefree and less guarded. “I learned that working for that foolish archmage.”</p><p>“What kind of magic brought you here?” Demona walked over to the visitor. “May I see?” She held out a claw, but Goliath pulled the Jewel away from her.</p><p>“No! This jewel is not working properly. I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to hold it.” Goliath thought of the possibility of the Jewel taking this kind-hearted Demona away, and it turned his stomach. This jewel was his only way to return to his own world.</p><p>“Goliath, do you not trust me?” Demona looked hurt. “I cannot believe that.”</p><p>The visiting gargoyle stared at the female. “May I ask your name?”</p><p>“Do I have a different name in your world? My name is Queens.”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>The visitor listened to the story about how the gargess named Queens had stayed alongside her mate as the others were destroyed that fateful night in Scotland. They were all awoken a thousand years later by Xanatos and took on the names of the surrounding districts.</p><p>Goliath and Queens seemed happy enough. Even though he no longer felt any affection for Demona back in his own world, he felt a small happiness in his heart for the two mates. As always, his thoughts turned to the woman he left behind.</p><p>Fortunately, the two told the visiting gargoyle that they had met a very lovely detective named Elisa Maza, who not only became friend to the clan, but became a member herself.</p><p>Goliath was telling the visitor about all the good work they have done with the detective. They became sworn protectors of the citizens of Manhattan, which warmed the visitor’s heart.</p><p>“We currently are in what Elisa calls ‘downtime’. Nothing seems to have gone awry in the city lately… until you showed up, at least.” The Goliath that belonged in this world explained.</p><p>“Hey guys, I have some news for you!”</p><p>Goliath turned when he heard the voice and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the detective. Queens noticed it but chose not to say anything about it. The visitor shifted in his seat, wanting to go by Elisa’s side. He forced himself still.</p><p>“What’s going on? Why are there two of you?” Elisa asked. She pointed at the visiting gargoyle and looked questionably.</p><p>“We seem to have a visitor from another universe.” Goliath kept smiling at the young woman. “He is here to… help us.”</p><p>“With what? For once, nothing is going on with the city.” Elisa kept her eyes on the intruder.</p><p>The visiting Goliath stood up and offered her his claw. She took it and shook it, smiling a little bit. The three gargoyles were silent now, as if they had no clue what to do now.</p><p>“If I am here, that means that there is trouble brewing.” The visiting Goliath said, eyes still locked on Elisa’s.</p><p>Elisa blushed a little, and gently took her hand back from the gargoyle’s claw. When the visitor turned to also look at the other two gargoyles, he noticed a brief glimpse of jealousy on Goliath’s face, followed by a small look of irritation on Queen’s features.</p><p>The visiting Goliath knew exactly what was going on at that point. It seemed that no matter where Goliath went, there seemed to always be a personal connection between him and Elisa.</p><p>Just in this world, Goliath also had a personal connection to his mate, the gargess who had stood by his side for over a thousand years.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Elisa felt shaky for the rest of that night. It scared her that she was so willing to do anything to contact Goliath… even if it meant sacrificing her health. When the gargoyle came back- because she refused to believe that he was gone forever- he was going to berate her for her actions. She knew it.</p><p>She sighed and wrapped the blanket around her again.</p><p>After a couple of days passed, Elisa requested personal time from work. She couldn’t focus on anything, and as a police officer, that was a bad thing. Her partner Matthew kept asking what was wrong, but she didn’t want him to know that their protector was missing.</p><p>She sat in her living room now, looking out the window at the night sky. Elisa said that the best course of action now was to just wait, and Brooklyn agreed.</p><p>So now she just had to wait.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>The three gargoyles milled about the castle, scaling turrets and telling stories. Elisa made herself comfortable and spent most of the time talking to Goliath, which the visitor- and Queens- took note of.</p><p>When the sun threatened to come up, the other clan members appeared to settle in for the day. They all did not know about the visiting Goliath, as he decided to roost in a different part of the castle.</p><p>Elisa stood with him before the sun rose and smiled up at him.</p><p>“You seem exactly like Goliath.”</p><p>Goliath smiled. “I am Goliath.” He leaned on the castle wall. “May I give some advice?”</p><p>Elisa kept smiling. “Sure.”</p><p>“Be careful of Queens. She knows you and this Goliath have something going on.”</p><p>“Wha-?” But the gargoyle had already turned to stone, leaving a guilt-ridden police officer behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen: Triangles don't have Smooth Corners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Elisa’s timeline and Goliath’s are a bit… not coherent. It’s because I took too long in telling Elisa’s side of the story for one night, while Goliath had been going on for at least a week or more. But this chapter speeds up Elisa’s time to where they are now lined up. Does that make sense? I hope it does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Queens woke up the next night, she immediately left the turret she shared with Goliath to go check on their visitor. Goliath himself stretched out and his wings extended; he took off into the night.</p><p>The visiting Gargoyle watched himself soar into the sky and started a little when Queens came up behind him.</p><p>“Good night, Goliath.” She greeted somberly. Her eyes locked onto the leaving figure of her mate. “May I ask you a personal question?”</p><p>Goliath nodded.</p><p>“Are you and Elisa Maza close in your world?”</p><p>Goliath nodded again. “Yes, we are. We are in love.”</p><p>Queens’ lips tightened, and Goliath knew she was trying hard to keep her tears in. She took a deep breath and looked over at the visitor. “What about me?”</p><p>“You… are…” Goliath wasn’t sure how to tell her, this still kind-hearted angel, that she had turned twisted and was now a sworn enemy to him and his clan.</p><p>“Dead?” Queens asked quietly, clutching the side of the turret.</p><p>Goliath nodded. He knew it was a lie, but sometimes the lie helped more than the truth. Queens turned back to look up into the sky.</p><p>“I know he is off to visit her. Goliath doesn’t hide anything well.” Queens lowered her head. “Not when he feels guilty about something. Not when he knows what he is doing is wrong.”</p><p>The Goliath standing next to her was quick to disagree; he thought loving Elisa was not wrong at all. Different, sure. Maybe some will consider it taboo. But love was there, and it made him happy. But then he remembered that in this world what this Goliath was doing what was called ‘cheating’.</p><p>It was wrong, especially since Queens appeared to be a nice version of Demona. She loved Goliath still, loved him fully.</p><p>The visiting gargoyle sighed. It didn’t seem to matter what universe he was in, the pull between him and Elisa was so strong that it could destroy all other relationships.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Elisa had given herself a few more days before she arrived back at the castle. She figured she could wait there and worry or wait at home in her comfortable pajamas and worry. For some reason the latter sounded a bit better. Her nerves were raw from her magical experience for a few days, and she was prone to receiving headaches and even vomiting. Home was a bit more relaxing.</p><p>The cop’s head was now a little bit clearer. She stepped in the familiar elevator, the one that took her straight up through Xanatos’ tower and to the castle and closed her eyes. Elisa leaned her head back on the mirrored wall and sighed. If there had been any news on Goliath, she would have heard. Probably from the big guy himself, he wouldn’t have been able to contain his excitement. He would have flown straight to her window, knocked on the windowpane and seemingly explode into the apartment.</p><p>Elisa opened her eyes as the elevator doors swished opened. She stepped out into the corridor, turned towards where the gargoyles would be sleeping, and waited for her friends to wake up.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Goliath sailed smoothly back on top of the turret. A smile seemed to be permanently stuck on his face. Queens looked up at him and locked eyes. The smile began to drop.</p><p>“How is the fair Elisa?” Queens asked, crossing her arms by her chest. Defensive from the start.</p><p>“She is fine. I asked her if there was any problems with the city. She told me 'Millions; but nothing we can do about it.’” Goliath stepped down from the turret, standing tall. He towered over the gargess. “So, I did a sweep anyway. Nothing else to report.”</p><p>“And how was she tonight?” Queens continued, not letting the matter rest. “Was she soft? She looks soft. More pliable that way.”</p><p>“I will not speak of this.” Goliath’s features darken as he pushed past his life-long mate.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Goliath noticed that this world’s self-had returned and was now in privacy with Queens. His four friends had taken off for the night, assuming that he was their Goliath. He bade them a fond farewell and never mentioned that he wasn’t who they thought he was.</p><p>Bronx was the only one to seem to notice anything different- but as the gargoyle was still Goliath, the hound took to him and sat by his side.</p><p>The visitor looked over the side of the castle to watch over his beloved city. Despite having to be in secrecy, he learned to love Manhattan. The sounds, the smells- everything was comforting to him. Watching a concert in Central Park was somewhat exhilarating; even the meals he and Elisa would share on the rooftops while patrolling evoked some strong emotions in the giant.</p><p>The thought of Elisa pained him badly. The thought of his city, even though he was technically still in his city, pained him as well. His friends, his family, his adventures; the thoughts of everything he was missing was like a knife in his gut.</p><p>He wondered if Elisa would be at work. Then a thought occurred to him. He wondered if Elisa would be at work, or if she was in her apartment now. Goliath leaped from the castle and glided through the air, catching speed as he headed toward Elisa’s apartment.</p><p>It happened too quickly. As soon as he touched down Elisa smiled wide at him, opened the window, and pulled him into the apartment. She exclaimed that it was a treat to see him twice in one night, then wrapped her arms around his waist. That was when Goliath noticed the burning candles, the rumpled blankets on the floor, and a couple of empty plates on the table.</p><p>Despite the urge to wrap her into his wings, Goliath stood still and cleared his throat. Elisa was smart enough to get the message.</p><p>The Elisa of this world had the grace to look ashamed. “I’m sorry. I thought you were my Goliath- I mean, ” the cop quickly tried to right herself. “I mean, the Goliath in this world.”</p><p>Goliath looked down at the cop with a guarded expression. He wanted to show her warmth, and a part of him couldn’t understand why he couldn’t. The blue-black hair of the cop fluttered in the breeze, hiding some of her face. There was now an uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“How long have you been in love with Goliath?”</p><p>Elisa stepped back and started cleaning up the plates. “I do not have to answer any questions about my private life.”</p><p>“Your privacy is going to get you killed. Queens is aware of your feelings for this Goliath, and that he has feelings for you. I know her, she is capable of great harm to you-”</p><p>Elisa blew out the candles and turned to look at the visitor. “I am capable of taking care of myself. And you don’t know Queens. You don’t know anything about this world.”</p><p>“I know that you care for me. And if you do, you will do the right thing.” Goliath stepped back towards the open window. “It is unlike you to be so selfish and…” he searched for the word and said it as he climbed out the window. “…stupid.”</p><p>“I am a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them!” Elisa snapped, her temper flaring up. “If you are only a visitor, as you claim to be, you have no stake in what goes on in this world, in my life. Why do you care so much?” Elisa pointed a finger at Goliath. “Is it because you care for me in your reality, or are you only looking out for yourself?”</p><p>Goliath did not respond to that. He leaped off the familiar balcony and took to the sky, making his way back to the castle.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>“We need to talk. It is very important.” The visitor took a step forward and rested his hand on Goliath’s shoulder. “I love Elisa too.”</p><p>Upon his return to the castle, he sought out himself and made sure that they were alone. The visiting Goliath knew that this was going to be an uncomfortable conversation, and he was not sure how it was going to end.</p><p>Goliath pulled away in anger. “You cannot take her.”</p><p>“You misunderstand me.” The visitor put his hands up in surrender. Goliath visibly relaxed. “All I meant to say was that in my world, we are in love. We are partners. We, most importantly, are friends and allies. But in this world, it is different.” The gargoyle put down his hands. “In this world, you have Demona.”</p><p>“Who is this Demona?”</p><p>Goliath looked over his shoulder at the gargess. He knew she was there, despite his wish for privacy. It was time to tell the truth, to tell this sweet version that her alter-ego was actually an enemy.</p><p>“She was my Angel of the Night. She was my second in command. But she betrayed me, used magicks to make herself immortal, somehow. Demona vows to destroy me. To destroy Elisa.” The visitor watched as the other version of himself noticed that his life-long mate was watching them. Queens looked hurt. “It is something your Queens is very capable of.”</p><p>“Never!” Queens shook her head, finally coming closer. “I will never betray my love.”</p><p>“But he has betrayed you, many times. Is that right?” The two Goliath’s locked eyes. Goliath clutched at the leather pouch in his belt, hoping that if he had to make an escape the crack would be on the jewel.</p><p>Queen’s mate, however, looked onto himself with hatred. Then anger. Then his expression broke, and his face crumpled. He turned to Queens. “Forgive me.”</p><p>“I knew it.”</p><p>Goliath took her claws into his own. “I was weak.”</p><p>“You are foolish.” Queens ripped her claws out of his own and stepped back. Now that Goliath had admitted it, now that he had told the truth… her stomach turned. Bile crept up to the back of her throat. “You love her. You love a human.”</p><p>The visitor noticed that her voice became gruffer, more like the Demona he knew. Fear and anger gripped him.</p><p>“Elisa is my friend, my confidant.” Goliath took a step closer to Queens. “Do not be angry with her. It is me you have a quarrel with.”</p><p>“No.” Queens spat. “It is the both of you.”</p><p>The visitor took a step forward and held his hands up. “I did not intend to hurt you with this.”</p><p>Queens looked up at him. “I have no issue with you. You have told me the truth. Yet you have overstayed your welcome, Goliath, and you need to leave. Now.”</p><p>“I am staying.”</p><p>“Very well.” Queens was quick to leap up and let the wind take her. “I shall go.”</p><p>The visitor made to chase after her, but the Goliath of this world stopped him. “Let her go. She needs time.”</p><p>“She is going to harm Elisa!” Goliath ripped his arms out of the gargoyle’s grip and took off, knowing that he was going to follow.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Elisa Maza visited the castle one more time. It was starting to be strange… she missed Goliath, and she knew that if she had a choice, she would want her best friend to be home… but it had been a while since he left. Things were starting to feel … almost normal. Like this was the way the world was going to be from now on.</p><p>She would probably have to accept that Goliath was gone.</p><p>Elisa shook her head as she walked into the elevator. “That is just crazy talk. He’ll be back.” The young cop muttered to herself as the doors to the machine closed behind her.</p><p>As she turned the corner, she looked at her group of friends. It was obvious they had been in the middle of doing something, as some of them still had various items in their hands. Hudson had half-risen from his chair, Bronx slowly walking away from him. Broadway had a whisk clutched in his hand, and Brooklyn and Lex were staring, open mouthed, at the center of the room.</p><p>Elisa walked over carefully as not to disturb the others, but curious to see what was going on. As she came closer, she noticed something. A small crack. Not just any crack, however, a crack that hung in midair. A crack that had a dark glow emanating from it.</p><p>A crack that hung right where Goliath had first disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen: A Way to an End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night breeze had grown colder. Or maybe it was the ice now flowing through Goliath’s veins, the fear gripping his heart as he followed himself to Elisa’s apartment. The gargoyle from this universe was now beginning to show signs of worry also, and together they picked up speed.</p><p>Elisa’s apartment came into view. When the two gargoyles came closer, they noticed that the window on Elisa’s balcony was open.</p><p>Queens was inside.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>It had become late. Elisa decided not to do the dishes that night and placed them in the sink. Then the cop turned and collected the blankets, folding them on the couch.</p><p>She had had a nice night with Goliath. A quick dinner followed by them sitting down on a small nest of blankets and pillows and talking. Just talking. Sure, Elisa rested her back against his chest and they were holding hands - their fingers playing against each other- but it was innocent.</p><p>Elisa sighed. She knew it wasn’t innocent. Not only was Goliath a totally different species, but he had mates for life with someone she considered a friend. She could look past the fact that he was considered a monster. He had a gentle soul, a warrior spirit- it did not matter what kind of being he was. But being the other woman was… different, in an unpleasant way.</p><p>Elisa loved Goliath though. He loves her- it had been said many times. Goliath was not one to lie about something as important like that. It had been a recent development too - just a week ago, they had been having a heated argument that got out of control and it had ended with them kissing. Since then, they had been talking every night about what to do next. Until they had figured that out, however, they had decided to not kiss or do… anything physical.</p><p>The worse they did was hug, hold hands, talk about what the future might bring… but Elisa still felt guilt. This was not the ideal situation to start a new relationship in.</p><p>They had to talk to Queens, she deserved to know the truth. Goliath wanted to do it alone, but Elisa had kept insisting that they do it together. Queens deserved the opportunity to say whatever she wanted to the both of them. There will be hurt, and hate, for a while.</p><p>Elisa just prayed that Queens would forgive them, in time.</p><p>When the cop finished folding the blankets, she heard her window slide open. Elisa smiled, wondering if her Goliath had returned for another visit. The smile faded from her lips when she saw who the visitor was.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>There was fire in her blood. A heat emanated from the gargess as she climbed up the side of her so-called ‘friends’ building. This was it. This would be the night her torture ended. Over a thousand years, and her love throws her heart to the side for this… this…</p><p>“Human.” the word tasted like disdain in her mouth.</p><p>Quietly, she vaulted over the balcony railing and stood up straight. Queens could see the human cleaning up her living room, getting rid of the evidence of their affair.</p><p>“It sickens me.” She muttered under her breath and reached out for the window.</p><p>Elisa turned around, a smile on her face. That smile faded. Then she ran for her locked safe, where she kept her gun.</p><p>Queens entered the apartment, her eyes glowing red.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>“Don’t touch it!” barked Brooklyn, grabbing at Broadway’s outstretched arm. “We have no idea what it is.”</p><p>Hudson groaned a little as he knelt down, trying to get a closer look at the fissure, but trying not to touch it. It was difficult to describe what it looked like- or even what color it was. A deep midnight blue swirled with pink and purple in the middle, outlined with an almost blinding white. But with all its brightness a dark glow surrounded it all, seeming to mute its very existence.</p><p>“This is where Goliath disappeared.” Elisa said, her voice catching. Then she took a deep breath and felt herself steady. Felt more like herself. “Don’t touch it. Do not go anywhere near it. If it expands, or if Goliath comes out of it, call my pager.” Elisa ordered then turned around and walked briskly to the elevator.</p><p>“Where are ye going, Lass?” Hudson called after her, standing up and away from the unnatural break.</p><p>“To get the Professor. We might need his help.”</p><p>______________________________</p><p>The two Goliaths touched down on the balcony. The visitor decided to step back and let the other gargoyle walk into the dark, silent apartment alone. Only when Goliath could see the shadowy outline of himself did he get the courage to walk in after himself. He had no idea what he would be walking into, but if the atmosphere around him was any indication… it was not a good situation.</p><p>There was a silent gasp that startled Goliath, followed by the sound of tears. Then a roar of pain and suffering ripped out of his throat.</p><p>The visitor walked forward, seeing himself hunched over a small body. In the corner of the room, glowing red eyes shone, and the beast that belonged to them stepped forward, holding her hand out. Goliath turned away as Queens offered her cruel gift to him.</p><p>“Why.” Goliath asked, focusing his eyes on this world’s self.</p><p>Queens threw the gift at his feet, and Goliath tried to ignore the wet sound it made as it hit the floor.</p><p>“To prove a point.”</p><p>She walked past him, stepped out of the window, and jumped off the balcony. Goliath watched her leave, but he could not help but notice the bloody handprint that was left on the windowsill.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Goliath saw her small body being loaded into the ambulance from the rooftop. It was oddly terrifying. She was normally so full of life, but now she was empty. His other self was openly weeping at his side, unable to quiet his pain. Goliath felt his throat close up. He knew what was going to happen next - the police would wonder how a savage animal got into her apartment, her partner would know the truth and seek revenge. After her autopsy, Elisa would be- then Goliath felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Even thinking her name hurt.</p><p>But this was not his Elisa. His Elisa was home. Almost abruptly, the gargoyle tore himself away from the edge. He did not need to be in this world, even though the pain he felt was real. Goliath looked at his broken self one last time- knowing that in one night he lost his two loves.</p><p>Goliath ripped open his leather satchel, the cloth tearing, and held the cool jewel in his claw. With a deep sigh he sat down on the rough surface of the roof. Goliath thought about the many times and the many ways he had lost Elisa; the times that they had been happy and how he felt about her. He closed his eyes and saw her face.</p><p>Goliath could not put into words, exactly, how he felt about the young woman. All he knew was that if he had a choice, he would always choose her. He would always be by her side. He would always be in her life somehow. To Goliath, Elisa was the sun and the light, and he would always be attracted to her.</p><p>The normally cool jewel glowed in his hand, and Goliath almost dropped it out of surprise. He instead gripped it tighter, feeling the sudden heat in his fingers. All his thoughts went to his Elisa, his home, his friends. The white blue light poured out of the Alternis Jewel and enveloped him. He felt comforted by it somehow.</p><p>He knew it was time to go home.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Professor Malory resisted the urge to touch the phenomenon. He was sitting on the floor next to Elisa, who was rigid in fright and very quiet. Malory knew that the young lady was afraid for her friend, afraid of what had happened to him, afraid of what was happening with this abnormality now.</p><p>“I believe it is a portal.” The Professor said, hoping that just by saying something that he could make Elisa feel better.</p><p>Elisa took a deep breath. “It seems like it. I’m afraid to do anything with it, though. Goliath could come out of it…” She turned her head and looked at the Professor. “A strange white light, maybe it was blue, appeared and Goliath disappeared.”</p><p>Malory nodded. “I remember you told me that. Well, I did some more research about the Alternis Jewel. Most believe that the teleportation properties of it are fake, but there had been countless stories of people throughout the centuries just disappearing. The ones that came back had told of other worlds…”</p><p>“Almost like alternate dimensions?” Lexington asked, sitting next to Brooklyn and Angela. All of the clan was watching the portal.</p><p>“Well, yes.” Malory nodded, and then jumped back.</p><p>The light was growing brighter.</p><p>The darkness that was in the middle started spreading, morphing into a tall shape. The light grew to be blinding, making them all shield their eyes. A sudden heat erupted from the portal; a fierce wind blew.</p><p>Then there was silence and darkness.</p><p>“Elisa?”</p><p>Elisa slowly lowered her arm. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, but then… then…</p><p>“Goliath!” Elisa hurried to him, ready to envelope him in a hug.</p><p>Goliath was wary. “Hold on, please. Am I home? Is this the world I know?”</p><p>Elisa looked confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I need to know if this is my home.” Goliath said gently, taking Elisa’s hands in one of his own. “Please tell me one thing. If I disappeared, how did I disappear?”</p><p>Elisa blinked, and gripped his claws. “I had you hold on to a jewel for my friend, an old professor of mine from college. The Alternis Jewel. You just disappeared after finding a crack and we-”</p><p>Goliath pulled the small woman into his arms and held her tight. Elisa responded in kind, nestling her head on his firm chest. Around them, their friends cheered and clapped, relieved that they were all together again.</p><p>Goliath felt the jewel slip from his claw. He let it fall to the floor.</p><p>He was home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>